Magical Marriage
by Saffidl Zabini
Summary: Magical Marriage is a wizard entertainment T.V. show, where 30 girls slowly get eliminated by the 8 bachelors (2 from each Hogwarts house). In the end, each bachelor will end up marrying a girl that was on the show. Surprising romances will spring upon you in this story, as well as twists and turns you'll never expect! After Hogwarts: friends and enemies from childhood meet again!
1. Changing Things Up A Bit

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! I'm Saffidl Zabini. Before you read the story, let me tell you a little bit about the background before this plot. Hermione is 25 years old, having graduated from Hogwarts 8 years ago. Harry and Ginny broke up directly after Ginny graduated, both having forgotten why they were really together in the first place. The break-up was really dramatic, though, because Ginny incorrectly thought that Harry was cheating on her when he wasn't. They're still friends, though-don't worry! Ron and Hermione were never boyfriend-girlfriend at all. Everyone that died in the War is still dead, with the exception of Tonks. Oh! And I know that either Crabbe or Goyle died in the 7th book...I think it was Crabbe. In this Fanfic, Crabbe is still alive and Goyle committed suicide a couple of years after the War. Hermione's parents are still obliviated. Last but not least, Penelope Clearwater and Percy Weasley were engaged, but Penelope called it off at the last minute claiming he wasn't the right guy for her. **

**I like reviews, but please remember that I work hard on all of my stories. I appreciate any constructive criticism you may have for me, but please no flames. Also, my stories are my own work. Don't copy them in any way.**

**Disclaimer: Although the plot is all mine, the characters and some of the locations in this Fanfic belong to J.K. Rowling. I am not trying to copy her work in any way, shape, or form.**

Hermione sat at her kitchen counter, biting her lip like she always did when she was deeply pondering something. She had just come home from her weekly lunch with Ginny, her definite Best Friend. After Ginny and Harry had broken up last year, Hermione and Ginny's friendship really strengthened due to Hermione helping Ginny through all of the drama. Anyways, Hermione was confused because her friend was acting really, really weird. The memory floated back to her.

"_Wow! You were right, Ginny! This restaurant is really good!"_

_"Thanks. I've only ever been here once before, but I thought it was delicious. I'm glad you liked it." Ginny responded, motioning to the server for the check, which was really similar to a muggle one, it just magically withdrew the amount of money from your vault at Gringotts when you put your signature down. As the two women got the check, the red headed one started to talk again._

_"Hey Hermione, um...do you think you could do something for me?"_

_"Sure, anything!"_

_"Well, you really need to trust me. You trust me, right?" Ginny asked, fidgeting her fingers a little as they walked out of the restaurant and down Diagon Alley._

_Hermione stopped walking, and shook Ginny. "Gin, you KNOW I trust you!" She exclaimed, shaking her friend back and forth._

_"Okay, okay! Well, I need you to come somewhere with me, with a enough clothing to last you 2 months. Like, in a bag with one of those crazy concealment charms you do so well on it. And then bring like, your toothbrush and hairbrush and wand, of course."_

_The girls continued walking. "Where would be going?" Hermione asked curiously. Knowing her friend, it could be anywhere._

_"Ahhh. That, Hermione is TOP SECRET. Remember, you trust me!" Ginny smiled mischievously._

_Hermione chuckled. "I'm not going anywhere until you tell me where it is."_

_"NO! Never!" Ginny playfully punched her best friend._

_Hermione crossed her arms tight over her chest. "Well then I'm not going."_

_Ginny quickly pulled Hermione into a corner inside of George's joke shop. "Hermione, you have been single since you graduated Hogwarts: 8 years ago! You're job is one you hate more than anything-you work at a tiny, cramped office for VINCENT CRABBE! You work for the dumbest person I've ever met! You need more than that in life! You need...a man..."_

_"-who are we talking about now, Ginny-Kinny?" George swooped down, interrupting the two girls' conversation, just as Hermione was about to indignantly reply to Ginny's comment. Sub-consciously the pair had walked into Weasley Wizarding Wheezes._

_"George!" Hermione shrieked. "You nearly scared me to death!"_

_"Did I now? I'm so very sorry, my dear Hermy-own-ninny!" George laughed, mimicking Hermione's date to the Yule Ball in 4th year, Viktor Krum. "Gin, are you asking Hermione if she'll go with you to-"_

_"GEORGE! Don't say it! She'll never agree if she knows where we're going!" Ginny screamed at the top of her lungs, attracting many stares from customers in the shop. By then, Hermione was a little overwhelmed. She checked her watch._

_"Guys, it was nice seeing you. Gin...I'll pack my bag with my "crazy concealment charm I do so well". When and how are we getting to where we're going?" Hermione asked, nervous about what she had just signed herself up for._

_"I arranged a Portkey at the Ministry for Friday, the day after tomorrow. You can meet me at the Burrow, since I live there, obviously, and that's where the Ministry's sending the Portkey. Come at 9 AM sharp."_

_"Okay, then. It was nice seeing you two. Gin, I'll see you on Friday at 9 sharp." Hermione departed, walking back to Flourish & Blotts to buy a romance novel that had caught her eye when she walked past the shop earlier. Once she had purchased the book, The Kiss Before Sunset, she Apparated home, whisked away into her thoughts as she already started to plan her "2 month's supply" of clothing for her mystery trip._

After getting home, Hermione had quickly packed up her beaded bag with all of the supplies for her trip to who-knows-where. Her curiosity really boosted when she received an owl from Ginny telling her to be sure to pack at least four nice dress robes. She packed up all of her favorite clothes, including the 4 old dress robes she hardly used. Now, as she sat at the counter munching on an apple, she thought about how good it would be for her to be getting 2 months off. Hermione hardly went on vacations, knowing how busy she was with her job that she hated so much. To be quite frank, Ginny had been right about her life. She needed to put herself out there, fall in love and start a real life for herself. She couldn't keep living in a box with only her and her work. She had to get a social life, no matter what it took.

The next day when Hermione woke up, she realized that she had to go face her boss, Crabbe. The only days off she got were the weekends, of course, and Wednesdays which was why her weekly lunch with Ginny was always on a Wednesday. Even though he would never even be remotely smart, Vincent Crabbe did know how to be a boss. He, thus his job position, bossed everyone around all the time. He HATED it when his employees took an extra day off. Hermione worried about breaking the news to him that she would be out of work for two months. As she pulled her thick, citrine striped duvet off of her, she thought about her job. Unlike most people, she could easily start her own business or even make her way to one of the top positions of someone else's extremely quickly. Why did she even bother to stay put in her horrendous job? Now that Hermione had built up the courage to be a little bit of a dare-devil and go with Ginny to a "mystery spot", she was in a role to change her miserable life for the better. She would quit her job! After coming back from the vacation, she could start her own business...how about a book company? No, that wouldn't pay enough for her rent each month. Hermione considered the idea of becoming an author while she was brushing her teeth, but again, what if that didn't pay enough? Besides, it was something that she could always do as a hobby. Then, as she got dressed in a plaid short-skirt and a white button-up blouse, it hit her. What if she started a publishing company? It was perfect for her, knowing how much she loved books. She could be the editor of all of the books, since she was naturally always looking out for typos. And, considering that the only other publishing company in the wizarding world was called Typo Galore and hadn't published a book in 2 years and 3 months, Hermione felt she had a pretty good chance. Also, the income would be terrific! The only problem was that she didn't have any friends who didn't have jobs. You see, she would need some assortment of employees to help with the magical printing process of each book, and the people to advertise the company. Hermione dreaded starting a company with people working for her that she didn't like. She'd need to try and convince some of her friends to quit their own jobs and join her company, too. She figured she could start the company after her vacation with Ginny. By then, she will have made a list of possible employees, a logo, and a name for the company. Her dreaming coming to a stop, Hermione looked down at her watch. If she didn't leave now, she'd be late to her last day of work! Rushing out the door, Hermione Apparated to her workplace, an office devoted towards St. Mungo's patients. Although it wasn't actually the hospital, the office managed all of the patient files. Crabbe was sitting behind the front desk, with his feet propped up on the desk. Hermione rolled her eyes. Leave it to Crabbe to make someone walking into the office think he was a total slob. Which he was. Pushing the true thought away, Hermione triumphantly marched over to her boss.

"Granger." Vincent drawled, rudely greeting his employee.

"Crabbe." Hermione responded in the same tone. "I quit." Crabbe looked at Hermione, his mouth slowly opening, revealing his shock. Before he had any chance to reply, Hermione left the office without even a glance back.

After waking up Friday morning, Hermione quickly Apparated to the Burrow, arriving 15 minutes early. It was very busy there. Hermione had thought that just her and her best friend would be going on this trip, and she was definitely wrong. Many people were frantically running around the Burrow. The Weasley clan was all there, with Ron lugging a great big suitcase behind him. Hermione quickly correctly guessed that her red headed male friend would be going on the vacation as well. Harry was there, also with a big suitcase. Ron and Harry seemed to be having a very serious conversation, what seemed to be about marriage. Hermione didn't want to know. She stiffled a laugh at both of the boys' forgetful minds. Instead of carrying huge suitcases with all of their clothing, they easily just could have used a concealment charm like she herself had used. Lavendar Brown was at the Burrow, as well. Hermione had never liked her, and all of the snogging with Ron hadn't helped in 6th year. She felt that the kissing just wasn't at all necessary-she never was jealous of them, though. The bushy-haired bookworm spotted Luna Lovegood and Hannah Abbott having a dreamy conversation, and it seemed like Ernie MacMillan was there, too. Oh! And back in the corner was Justin Finch-Fletchley. He was always really private and kept to himself. As Hermione landed, she quickly walked over to Ginny.

"Gin!" Hermione whisper-yelled.

The long haired girl turned around, seeing her friend. "Oh! Hey, Hermione. I was just chatting with George here about what your reaction to all this would be."

"Well, why are there so many people here? What's going on?"

Ginny looked anxiously up at her older brother, who smiled knowingly at her. "I...ah...well, do you want to know where we're going, first?"

Hermione's eyes widened. "Yes, yes! Tell me!" She looked like a little kid in a candy store.

"Well, we are going to be part of a, um... a tvshowkindalikethemugglebachelorexceptforthatitisprettydifferent!" Ginny sped up the location name.

"Whoa, okay. Slow it down. I won't get mad." Hermione smiled encouragingly to her friend.

"Um, well, I kind of signed you up with me and a lot of other girls to a dating show. Everyone on it has to be from Hogwarts, and they were looking for interesting people, like you! I'm on it, too, along with Lavender, and Luna, and lots of other people. Everyone here right now will be taking the Portkey with us."

"GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY!" Hermione shouted, with all of the eyes on her right now. "I can't believe you! How dare you sign me up for some stupid show!" Her eyes were like red hot daggers.

"I'm sorry!" Ginny said calmly, being used to her friend's outbursts like this. "I have a pamphlet for you. I figured you'd come around and see that I'm right about your life. That you would do the show."

Hermione cooled down. "Ginny-I know you're right about my life. Merlin's beard, I quit my job yesterday! It's okay, I just...you know. I'll look at the pamphlet in a little bit."

Ginny grinned and hugged Hermione. "Yes! You finally left that cursed position! You have no idea how happy I am! What are you going to do for a job now?"

"It's complicated-I'll tell you later. Why are Harry and Ron and Ernie and Justin here? I mean, I know Ron lives here. But why do they all have luggage?

"They are some of the bachelors. You see, there are two from every house at Hogwarts. Ron and Harry are Gryffindor, obviously, and Justin and Ernie are Hufflepuff. I'm not sure who the bachelors are from Slytherin or Ravenclaw.

George interrupted. "I'll bet you 5 galleons Malfoy is one of them. The problem: are there any Slytherin female purebloods on the show?"

Ginny looked up at her brother disapprovingly. He didn't want to scare Hermione off, did he? They both new how much Hermione, Harry, and Ron despised Malfoy. And Ginny had just gotten Hermione okay with the idea of being on the T.V. show! Pushing her worried thoughts off, the youngest Weasley returned to talking. "Each of the girls, there are 30 total, will be assigned one of the bachelors to go on a first date with, then a different bachelor for the second date and so on and so on. In the first two weeks, you will have already been on at least one date with each of the bachelors. 2 times in the first 2 weeks, the girls have to fill out a form, I think, of which bachelor they think is the cutest, smartest, etc. This helps the show managers set up dates with the bachelors and girls. After the first 2 weeks are over, each boy will get to pick 3 girls to date them for the next two weeks. So, 6 girls will be eliminated. Then, the next two weeks, one girl from each boy's selection will be eliminated, and then in the last weeks the boys will each get to pick one of the girls to get married to. Of course, the girls don't have to marry them. They can back out if they want to, but that has never happened before on the show." Ginny explained, shockingly clearly.

"How do you know all of this?" Hermione asked, clearly still a little ticked off.

"It's all in the pamphlet."

"Then give me the pamphlet right now!" Hermione exclaimed, hinting a teensy bit of excitement in her voice.

Ginny handed over the brochure-like paper. "Okay, but you only have 2 minutes to read it because it's 8:58 and the Portkey takes off at 9."

Hermione scoffed, easily absorbing all of the information in under a minute. The pamphlet just said pretty much everything that Ginny had told her, but there were a couple of other things. The show was called Magical Marriage: Hogwarts Alumni!, but most people just referred to it as Magical Marriage. Apparently, the boys could have any girl on the show that they wanted in their "selection", even if another boy also had her. This meant that technically, the number of girls eliminated each 2 weeks could vary. If two or more of the boys picked the same final girl, the one they wanted to marry, she could pick between them. Also, the weddings would be payed for by the show. Other than that, though, there wasn't anything else that Ginny hadn't told Hermione. There would most likely be some surprises, too.

"Hey, 'Mione!" Harry and Ron came up to their friend, both giving her a hug.

"Harry! Ron! It's so good to see you two!"

Her friends looked worried all of a sudden. "Are you okay with this T.V. show? It seems like the kind of thing you wouldn't want to do. You know, like you're always studying and reading and stuff. And telling us to do the same."

"Well, I guess you're right...but you make me sound all boring! Besides, I'm trying to change things up a bit." Hermione explained.

Ron and Harry lifted their eyebrows at her. "How so?" Ron asked.

"Well, I quit my job, I'm doing this...oh! And for my new job I think I'm going to open my own publishing company!"

Ginny's eyes opened wide. "You're starting your own COMPANY? Woo-hoo for Hermione!"

Harry spoke up. "Whoa! You really are tryin-"

A loud popping noise could be heard from across the huge room, interrupting the Boy-Who-Lived. "Oh! The Portkey's here!" Ginny announced excitedly. Sure enough, a Christmas wreath appeared near the fireplace. Apparently, the object that would transport everyone to the setting of Magical Marriage was a wreath.

After only a few short seconds passed, Mrs. Weasley spoke sternly and loudly. "Everybody gather around the Portkey, the wreath, but DO NOT touch it yet. Once everyone that is on the show is in a circle surrounding it, then you can all touch it at the same time. Have a nice two months!"

Hermione, Ginny, Harry, and Ron all walked over to the Portkey together. Soon, everyone else was standing around it. Hermione found herself in between Luna and Ginny. Molly Weasley counted down from three, and then everyone took hold of the beautiful wreath. Hermione immediately recognized the exciting, frightening feeling of a Portkey. Within a minute or two, the group all had their feet on the ground.

Gasps could be heard all around.

"It's so beautiful!" Hermione gasped.

"Whoa." Harry looked around excitedly.

Ginny shared the same expression as Harry. "Now that's something you don't see everyday."


	2. 5 Precious Galleons

**Hello, again! Here is CHAPTER 2! I'm glad so many people have seen my story! I think I have a total of 114 views, and 100 visitors. Remember, though, I would love it if you reviewed! I am thinking about doing some sort of competition later on, like whoever is the 50th reviewer can decide a character's name or something. I hope everyone enjoys the story so far! Happy reading!**

**P.S. For those of you that were wondering, Ginny DOES NOT have to go on any dates with Ron, seeing as how they are siblings. That is the only exception, though, and explained later in the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: All J.K. Rowling's (Except for the plot, of course!).**

**REVIEW, please!**

In front of the group was one of the most gorgeous places the wizard eye can see. Fallegt, it was called. There were mountains and ponds and meadows and forests, and flowers bloomed in every color. Birds sang and whistled while deer pranced in the fields. Fallegt looked like magic itself, as it was bright and unknown at the same time. It seemed to be entirely natural and was enough to take anyone's breath away.

Much too soon, a two young ladies ran up to the group. They were both very tall, while one had curly, thick, dark brown hair that reached mid-back, and the other had light light blonde, almost white hair that was also very long-but not nearly as curly as the other's. The dark haired one introduced herself as Deza, and the towhead said her name was Natalie.

Deza hurriedly starting shouting. "Bachelors! Come with me!" Once she had rounded up all of the men in the group, Natalie was left with the anxious girls.

"Alright, everyone! I know you are all probably really interested to see who the other bachelors are, and some of the other girls here. First, though, you all need to unpack and see your rooms. We gathered information from you friends and family and were able to make unique rooms for all of you that should suit your personalities perfectly!" By then, Hermione had noticed several other young women leading more girls to all of the cottages. Remembering that there was a total of 30 girls, she pushed the curiosity away.

The girls all looked very interested. "Follow me!" Natalie lead the girls down a very pretty path amongst all of the flowers, where they came to many different cottages. "You all have 45 minutes to unpack, and explore your cottage. Please, though, only stay in your own cottage." Hermione found hers quickly, seeing as they all had the girl's first name on a plaque on the front door. As the bookworm stepped inside, she squealed in delight. There was definitely a charm on the cottage, since the inside was much bigger than the outside made it seem. On one gigantic wall were books. Hundreds, it seemed. Next to all of the bookcases was a huge painted Gryffindor chest on the light-maroon colored-walls. The ceiling was made of glass, so Hermione could see the stars at night. The bed was king size and had a beautiful blue duvet on it, with yellow and lavender colored flowers printed on it. Over her bed was a large, flow-y canopy that was slightly gold, like a Gryffindor gold. About 6 feet from the bed was a desk. It was large and white and had many drawers. A large stack of papers sat on it, and after some investigation, Hermione noted that they were the forms that Ginny had told her about. Pushed into it was a red swivel chair that looked extremely comfortable. In the corner of the cottage there was a small kitchenette, and beside it there was two doors. As Hermione peeked inside of the first one, she squealed very unlike herself seeing as it was a closet. It was huge, probably with an area of 64 feet. On the wall parallel to the door were many hangers hanging on a bar. The rest of the closet was shelves, and a rack for shoes. There was a small chandelier extended from the ceiling, and in the middle of it all was a medium-sized plush cream-colored ottoman. The walls were a deep purple. After magically putting all of her robes in the closet, Hermione went to the next door. It was a bathroom, mostly white with some gold such as the faucet and the drawer openers. It was a good size, with a shower, a jacuzzi, a toilet of course and a sink. Then, off to the side, there was a small vanity with a large makeup kit in one of its drawers. She loved it since it was so clean and pretty. As the bookworm went back out to the main bedroom area, she saw it. The one item that made the room all work together, and made it especially Hermione-ish. A SIGNED COPY OF Hogwarts, A History! Hermione screamed in excitement, ran out to the room, and hugged the book. Literally. She hugged the book. After several minutes of pure delight, Hermione checked the alarm-clock on her bedside table. Noting that she had 8 more minutes to herself, she made her way to the desk. Back at Hogwarts, Hermione had always loved homework. It gave her something to do that didn't make her feel stupid, such as Quidditch. Lately, though, she had been dreading work, since she hated her job so much. Hermione quickly decided that these two months would be like a vacation. No job-related work to worry about, except for her logo and name of the publishing company. But that was fun. It didn't count as work. Sifting through the papers on her desk, Hermione saw two forms, the ones Ginny had explained to her. She ignored them for the time being. The bookworm noticed several file folders underneath the forms. She tried to open one, but it seemed to have some sort of spell on it because she couldn't open it. Suddenly a series of words appeared in red on the front of the folder. "DO NOT OPEN UNTIL SPECIFIED." Sighing, Hermione set the folder down. Checking her clock again, she realized it was time to go outside and meet Natalie by all of the cottages.

Hermione was the first one to be ready, and was having a small chat with Natalie about the show. Natalie had gone to Beauxbatons, so she couldn't be on the show. Just then Ginny came out of her cottage.

"Hermione! Did you like your cottage? I liked mine! It was red and had pictures of the Holyhead Harpies and Chudley Cannons all over it! And it was so big! And there was a kitchen and a closet and a dresser the size of Dad's muggle car! The ceiling was blue! And the bathroom was navy and silver and purple!" The red-headed girl squealed.

Hermione squealed with her. "I know! Mine was different but just as great!"

By then, many more girls were coming out of their cottages. Hermione remembered all of the other girls that had been on the path, and asked Natalie where all of the other young women who worked the show went. "They had to go set everything up, and help explain stuff to the bachelors. I'm so glad I get to work with the girls, though!" Hermione smiled. She was starting to like Natalie a lot.

Once all of the contestants on the show came out of their cottages, raving of course, Natalie started a short speech. "Hi, girls! I'm Natalie for those of you who don't know. Welcome to Magical Marriage: Hogwarts Alumni!." Cheers were heard all about the crowd. "On behalf of me and the rest of the show's management staff, I hope all of you loved your cottage. That is where you will live for the two months that this show will go on. Anyways, I suspect all of you noticed the papers on your desks. The file folders have an enchantment on them, which keeps you from opening them until I or any other of the employees here specify so. These folders will tell you who you have a date with in the first two weeks. After these two weeks, you will only go on dates with the bachelors that have you on the list, so the file folders are only necessary in the first fourteen days of the show. The forms are just to see who you would like to go on dates with, that way the management can arrange dates much easier, although you will go on a date with every bachelor. The only exception is if one of the bachelors is related to you in any way."At this, Hermione looked over at Ginny, who winked in return. "But before you can fill out any of these forms or look at the file folders, we have to go meet the bachelors!" All of the girls, with the exception of Hermione, smiled and giggled nervously. Hermione just rolled her eyes at all of their girl-ish behavior. Natalie continued to talk as everyone started to follow her down the amazing trail. "I assume most of you know that there are two bachelors from every Hogwarts house. These bachelors were all in the same year, Harry Potter's year. Most of you were also in that year, while there are a couple that are either younger or older. We tried to get exciting, familiar faces. You will meet and mingle with all of the bachelors today, in the Hall of Aimer, or Hall of Love in French. A lot of writing in this T.V. show will be in French, since it is known as such a romantic language. For any of you that don't know French, we will also be making sure that there is an English translation. Remember, girls, be yourselves! It is not you who chooses the bachelors, but the bachelors who choose you!" Natalie moved to the side to show a humongous building, made of what looked like quartz. There were two large oak double-doors, which opened to reveal the most amazing hall, more like ballroom, in the world. There was a very, very big diamond chandelier, with emeralds and rubies dangling from it, too. The walls and floors were sparkling and clean. Most everything was shiny and white, except for the colored-gems that seemed abundant. The girls gasped, even Hermione. In the middle of the ballroom, the 8 men stood. The Hufflepuffs had yellow shirts on, The Ravenclaws wore navy blue, Gryffindors red and Slytherins green. Hermione moved her eyes along the bachelors. The Hufflepuffs came first: Ernie MacMillan and Justin Finch-Fletchley. Hermione knew they were bachelors beforehand, since they had been at the Burrow. Then came Ravenclaw, and then Gryffindor. Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Ron and Harry, and then Slytherin. Hermione's mouth slowly dropped. Ginny looked over at her, and met Hermione's terrified eyes. George was right, and Ginny needed to hand over 5 precious galleons.


	3. Ginny Likes WHO?

**Bonjour, dear readers! Okay...so I wrote a lot today and just split what I wrote into 3. I just posted Chapter 2 (5 Precious Galleons) and am excited to post this chapter, 3!, soon! Now...I want to thank Megan-Nichole and ceraphim for favoriting my story! I also appreciated all of the people that have followed me:**

**BakerStreetKid **

**DramioneAgainstAllOds **

**HallowRain8587 **

**I'mImmortal **

**Megan-Nichole **

**SerpentofDarkness **

**Shorses**

**bhalesfb **

**ladychris07 **

**mssweetychessgir **

**Please, now...MORE REVIEWS! I just started to write on Fanfiction, and have read stories on it for a long time. I used to always go "Why in the world do these authors ask for SO MANY reviews? Don't they have enough already?". Well, now I can totally see their side. Your reviews motivate me and make me smile, especially when they're nice. Again, I want to thank everyone that favorited/followed me. If you ever have any ideas for the stories, or something like that, just put them into reviews-I read them all!**

**As always, J.K. Rowling created the series, not me :( . The good thing, though, is that I made up Fallegt (the location), Natalie, Deza, Monica (married to Nott), Jack Cohne, and Cassilyn Cohne!**

**P.S. I don't actually know what Ernie MacMillan looks like, so I kind of just made up an appearance...**

Previously in Magical Marriage:

The Hufflepuffs came first: Ernie MacMillan and Justin Finch-Fletchley. Hermione knew they were bachelors beforehand, since they had been at the Burrow. Then came Ravenclaw, and then Gryffindor. Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Ron and Harry, and then Slytherin. Hermione's mouth slowly dropped. Ginny looked over at her, and met Hermione's terrified eyes. George was right, and Ginny needed to hand over 5 precious galleons.

Now in Magical Marriage:

Draco Malfoy. Blaise Zabini. Hermione started to panic. There was NO WAY she was going on a date with a former death-eater, or just a mean Slytherin. Not a chance. She also felt bad for Ginny, knowing that her and Michael Corner had broken up. They didn't like each other anymore. Not even as a friend. And, it was unlikely that her and Harry would enjoy any dates together. Suddenly, Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by a tall, young, muscular man and a very pretty, petite woman that looked about the same age as the man. They walked, hand-in-hand, in front of the eight bachelors.

"Hello!" the man started. "I'm Jack Cohne. I was one of last season's bachelor! I just want to make sure you all know that this season is the FIRST with all Hogwarts alumni! Last season, it was people from all over. You see, I'm from Durmstrang." Everyone clapped politely.

The woman introduced herself. She had medium-length dirty-blond hair, and lots of eye makeup on."And I'm Cassilyn Cohne, Jack's wife. I went to Hogwarts." The applause was louder this time, knowing that she actually kind of "won" part of the show last season, and she went to Hogwarts.

Jack started to talk again. "Anyways, we are here to welcome you all. Women, I assume you have seen all of the bachelors already. Let me introduce them, although I also assume that you know who they are. From your right to left. Hufflepuff. Ernie MacMillan, and Justin Finch-Fletchley. Ravenclaw. Terry Boot, Michael Corner." At this point, Hermione could tell that this was just a repeat from what she had just thought/seen. "Gryffindor: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley." A big cheer went up. "Slytherin: Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini. Just think. You could be the lucky lady to marry one of these handsome men!" The guys smirked, and in the Slytherin's case, flexed their muscles. "Now, we are going to let you go and chat with each other. Cassilyn, don't you remember this from our time on the show? We talked for the first time ever."

"Yeah! You were so cute in your grey suit!"

Hermione and the rest of the girls spread apart and started to mingle with each other and the bachelors. Ginny immediately went over to talk to Ernie. He was a little bit overweight, but his mop of blond hair and dark brown eyes gave him a kind of innocent, cute look. Hermione intended on chatting with Ron, but, to her dismay, got cornered.

"Mudblood!" A shrill, irritating voice screamed.

"Pug-face" Hermione easily used her nickname for Pansy Parkinson.

"Hey! I just got a makeover! Do you think Drac-ey will like it?"

"I hope so. Then he won't marry me."

Pansy burst out laughing. Her laugh was worse than her voice. Hermione didn't know why she was putting up with this. "Y-y-you think he'd want to MARRY you?" More laughing.

Hermione decided that then was a good time to walk away. Ginny bumped into her, and asked why Parkinson was laughing so hard.

Hermione started to explain. "Well, she asked if I though Malfoy would like her makeover-"

"She asked YOU? No offense, it's just that she hates you."

Hermione shook her head in confusion. "I know. But she asked me. And I said that I hope he likes it because then he wouldn't want to marry me. And she started, like, rolling on the floor because he would never want to marry me. Of course I knew that, I was just saying that I hope he ends up marrying someone else."

Ginny sympathetically slung her arm over her best friend. "Who the heck does she think she is? I am so sick of stupid people. I was talking to Ernie, and then once I finished the conversation, I ran into Michael Corner! And wow does he want to rub it in that he cheated on me. He was talking all about Monica, the girl he cheated me for, and how beautiful she was and stuff. It turns out that SHE broke up with HIM-he didn't tell me this, Lavender Brown did-because he was so SMELLY! Ha! Anyways, did you know Monica ended up marrying Theodore Nott? They're expecting a baby in September!"

"Well, I'm happy for them. It's a good thing Monica didn't end up with some jerk like Michael."

"I know. It's weird, her and I have actually sort of become good friends. I could introduce her to you if you wanted some day."

"That would be so fun! Have you seen/mingled with anyone else?"

"Well, I chatted with Zabini in the few minutes that we had. He's kind of cute...I don't know. He like has the whole show planned out. He has predictions and stuff."

"What are Zabini's predictions for us?" Hermione was curious. Did he think she would be eliminated early?

"Well, his mom is really good at fortune-telling-" Hermione rolled her eyes, remembering Professor Trelawney. "-so I think that some of it could come true. Zabini thinks that you and Ron will end up together, and I and him will end up together, which could be kinda nice..."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at her friend. "It sounds like somebody has a crush!"

"What's a crush?" Ginny wondered.

"It's a muggle thing, mostly with kids. It's when one little boy or girl likes another boy or girl. You would say, like, 'Ginny has a crush on Zabini'."

"Ginny has a crush on ZABINI? Wait...what's a crush?" Harry snuck up on the two girls.

"Ughhh. It's like when one person likes another person." Hermione answered. "It's good to see you, Harry. Do you have "a crush" on anybody? Who are you thinking for your top 3?"

"Ginny fancies ZABINI?!" Harry shouted in disbelief.

"Shhhh...what if he heard, Harry?" Ginny blushed a little.

Harry just stared at her.

"Earth to Harry! I just asked you a question, or rather two." Hermione waved her hand in front of his face.

"U-uh? Oh! Right. Sorry Ginny, I just kinda got surprised there. Don't let Ron find out any time soon." Harry smiled sheepishly. "So...'Mione, what were your questions for me again?"

"Like, who do you like, or think you'll put in your top 3?"

"Ummm...well it's kind of hard to know without meeting everyone, first. It's going to be REALLY hard to go on dates with 30 girls in two weeks. And don't even get me started on narrowing it down to 3! Plus, I have to meet up with Malfoy and everybody every. single. bloody. morning. for breakfast and coffee, and so that Jack Cohne and his wife can explain what we'll do each day."

Hermione nodded in understanding. "Yeah. Wait-Jack and Cassilyn are here for the whole 2 months?" Harry and Ginny nodded at the same time. "Oh. Okay, then!"

Ginny butted in. "Harry, where are you staying? Us girls get our own little rooms, and I was wondering about you."

Harry nodded. "Are your rooms called cottages? Because that's what our are like, and they were designed especially for us."

Both Hermione and Ginny said "yes" at the same time. Directly after, though, Jack and Cassilyn came out again, this time with Cassilyn speaking.

"Everyone, please listen up. The mingle time is up, and you will all be going home to get into nice robes. There are dates tonight! Listen closely-all of the bachelors have dates tonight, which mean that 8 girls have dates tonight, too! Here are the girls that have dates tonight, in alphabetical order: Hannah Abbott, Katie Bell, Marietta Edgecombe, Hermione Granger, Astoria Greengrass, Luna Lovegood, and Alicia Spinnet! You will find all of the information regarding the bachelor you are going out with, where it will take place, and at what time tonight. You will know that the file folder is the correct folder because it will be turned purple. Oh! And most dates will be video taped. These dates WILL. Only occasionally are there ones that aren't. Good? Now, hurry on back to your cottages!" Cassilyn finished.

Hermione glanced over at Ginny, who was standing right next to her. "OMG!" Ginny mouthed to her friend. The two rushed back to Hermione's cottage.

"Whoa!" Ginny exclaimed. "This room is perfect for you!"

Hermione smiled. "That's what I thought. Now! Help me get ready for my date! I'm so nervous, yet also kind of excited. Let's open the file folder!" Hermione ran as fast as she could over to her desk, and picked up the purple folder. "Drumroll, please?!" Hermione laughed a she called out.

Ginny created a drumroll on her lap, from where she sat on Hermione's bed. Hermione slowly opened the folder and smiled.

"Who is it?!" Ginny bounced excitedly on her seat on the bed.

"Harry!"

"TERRIFIC! I mean, I don't know if you two will end up together, but at least it isn't someone really bad like Malfoy." Ginny reasoned.

Hermione squealed. "I know-and I CANNOT believe that ! Hmmm..let's see. Out to dinner, then to a muggle play..that's good since I'm muggle-born and he grew up with muggles...dinner's at 6, I come home at 11. Sounds good!"

"Okay, well seeing as it is at night, you should have dark makeup. And to match that, something kind of dark to wear, but not like black or anything. Let's see what you have, sister!" Ginny laughed, shouting the last part. She ran over to Hermione's closet and her smile faded for a second. "Whoa! Your closet is WAY bigger than mine! Mine doesn't even look the same!" The redhead continued looking through Hermione's robes. Finally, she found one that worked perfectly. "Here." Ginny thrust the fabric into her friend's hands. "Don't get into it yet, let me do your hair and makeup."

Hermione quickly took a shower while Ginny ran to her cottage to get some extra makeup that she insisted they needed, as well as a pretty clutch and hair accessories. Once Ginny got back and Hermione was out of the shower and dried off/wrapped in a towel, Ginny started on the bookworm's hair. It wasn't nearly as bushy as her Hogwarts days, and was nice and wavy and mahogany colored, just a little lighter. Ginny used her wand to put it up in a perfect messy bun, with some pieces of hair framing her face. The redhead pulled a beautiful headband out of the bag of stuff she brought over, and put it on Hermione, slightly tipping if forward like a tiara. It was a black headband, with small fake square gems across it. It really was quite simple yet it looked very beautiful.

"Now, your makeup!" Ginny cried happily.

"Don't go too heavy. You know I don't like a lot!" Hermione pleaded her friend.

Ginny started off by applying a really thin base coat of a creamy concealer to Hermione's face, to try to smooth it all out. Then, she put the eyeshadow, eyeliner, and mascara on. Ginny decided on a purple-ish black color of eyeshadow, and the black eyeliner and mascara really accented the color. The completed look was very smoky. Next, Ginny swashed a large brush of light pink blush across both of Hermione's cheeks, and finished it all by putting a dark maroon, almost brown, colored lipstick over her lips. Ginny told Hermione to go get into the dress she had picked out for her. It was purple, dark but not black, and reached an inch or two above her knees. The top was silver, as it was an ombre dress (the bottom was nearly black it was so dark). Strapless, the top had a large piece of silvery-purple see-through fabric attached to the main fabric of the top. This fabric folded over and created a strap that went behind the neck and came back around, attaching to the other front side of the dress. The back of the dress was low, and stopped a little farther than mid-way down Hermione's back. Because of how the dress was designed, it really showed off Hermione's curves. It wasn't too tight, but wasn't super loose, either. It also really accentuated her neckline, and would even more once she put Ginny's necklace on.

"Wow. You look really, really amazing. Now let's just add the clutch jewelry that I brought, and you'll never look more gorgeous!" Ginny claimed, eyeing Hermione excitedly.

"Cool! We only have 40 minutes because Harry's picking me up at 6:55, so hurry!"

Ginny carefully unpacked two small square earrings. There weren't really, but looked as if they were made out of metal. They also looked really beaten up, which is in style. Hermione put them on and looked into the mirror excitedly. The earrings matched her headband perfectly! Next, Hermione put Ginny's necklace on. It was small, and pretty simple. It had a nice silver chain that wasn't very big at all, and the pendant was a cursive uppercased H.

"Oh, Gin...This is so pretty!"

"Well...I was going to give it to you for your birthday, but now seemed like a better time. I'm glad you like it! Now that that's on, all we have left is the shoes and the clutch. I know you already have shoes you want to wear, but here's my clutch. It was small, as all clutches are, and a matte black, almost as dark as the purple in the dress.

"Thanks, Gin! This will go well with the outfit!" Hermione smiled.

Lastly, Hermione pulled a pair of shoes off the rack from her closet. They were heels, a medium height, and black. Like the clutch, they were matte, and looked kind of worn down just like the square earrings. The final result was really amazing. Hermione squirted some of her perfume on her neck, and she was ready to go. She used her concealment charm to extend the clutch and put a couple books in it.

"Really? Books on your night out?" Ginny sighed at her friend.

"Yes! What if I don't like the play, or Harry has to go to the bathroom for a long time during dinner or something? I need to read!" Hermione explained.

Ginny shook her head. "You and your books."

Hermione and Ginny kept playfully arguing as Hermione examined her appearance in the mirror. "Thank you so much, Ginny. I look amazing!"

"I know. Now, Harry will be here any minute."

"To be honest, I think this is going to be really awkward. I mean, Harry's like my brother!"

"It'll be okay. Just enjoy it! You have a night out!" Ginny smiled encouragingly.

The doorbell rang and Hermione ran to get it, after squeezing a hug out from her best friend. "Hi, Harry!" She greeted her date.

"Oh! Hi, Hermione! Wow. You look...wow."

Hermione smiled, thinking about how awkward this was. "Thanks. Do you want to get going?"

Harry quickly changed his attitude. "Yeah, take my arm and we can Apparate to the restaurant."

With one last glance at Ginny, Hermione took Harry's arm and disappeared.

**Did you like it? Ginny likes ZABINI! And I promise that Malfoy will get involved soon. Now..ONTO CHAPTER 4!**


	4. Basilisk, WaitBASILIC, for Dinner

**Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU for all of the people that have added me to your list of favorites, or followed me. THANK YOU! Because the numbers keep going up every couple of minutes, I am not going to list all of the usernames. But just know that I thank you tremendously. It is so exciting, you know, writing a story on FanFiction. I mean, I can see what people think of it and how many people read it. Also, I get people like you who favorite and follow me. How nice is that? I'm really glad that you all appreciate my writing. I work really hard on it, and I apologize for any typos or grammatical mistakes (there shouldn't be too many). Lastly, THANK YOU GUYS for all of the reviews I got today! And all positive feedback (except for one and I like to think "he read my story!")! I'm jumping for joy! Because of all of the reviews, I'm posting this as fast as I can. I just want to let you all know that I'm not quite sure how to respond to your reviews yet, but I'm trying. I just wanted to let everyone also know that Draco DOES come in soon. He's even in this chapter a bit! Enjoy this post-it seems to have a lot more "action", like things start happening...you'll see. It's also SUPER funny, I think, in certain places. CHAPTER 4!**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling, not me (except for Monica, Fallegt, Jack, Cassilyn, Deza and Natalie).**

**THANK YOU!**

Hermione felt very dizzy as she and Harry landed in front of their restaurant. She gripped on to Harry for support, who smiled down at her. She could tell by the look in his eyes that everything was spinning for him, too. As the world came back into focus, Hermione read the name of the restaurant. Endroit pour Manger Amant. That was French for Lover's Place to Eat! She eyed Harry, knowing that she could never feel anything other than a sibling-like love for him. It was weird thinking that he was her "lover", or the other way around. It was weird that they were on a date.

As the pair (Hermione directly ordered me not to say couple) walked into the small restaurant, Hermione felt a little bit more jittery. Every single table that was filled had a couple in it, and most of them were snogging! As Harry confirmed the reservation, Hermione's eyes wandered around the restaurant. Aside from the kissing, it really was quite nice there. It was dark, and the walls were kind of pinkish. Harry and her were lead to the back corner of the restaurant, where they sat, picking at their fingernails until one of them spoke up.

"I wonder when the cameras get here. I wish there weren't going to be any at all." Hermione sighed.

"I'm not sure when they'll arrive. That was like the ONLY thing they didn't tell me beforehand!"

Hermione laughed. "Isn't this so awkward? I mean, you're like my brother!"

"I know! And you're my sister!"

"Exactly, brother!"

"Sis!"

"Bro!"

The two young adults burst out laughing, disrupting a lot of the kissing going on. Just then, the cameras came in, recording everything.

Once they calmed down, Hermione and Harry picked up the menus. Problem-they were entirely in French. Harry looked at Hermione for help. "I know some French...like I could tell what the name of this restaurant meant. But I'm not sure if I can translate this menu. Oh wait! This entrée here..." Hermione pointed at "la viande aux chamignons et sauce au basilic". "...It is meat with a basil sauce and mushrooms, I think."

"That sounds good. I'll get that, I think. Hey "sis", basilic, or basil in French, looks like basilisk! I'll kill you, basilisk! Quick! Get the sword of Gryffindor! Let's chop this meaty basil's head off!"

Hermione laughed like a 6-year-old and quickly jumped into the fun. "And the mushrooms are Ginny, and we have to save her from the basilic! Don't worry, mushroom! We'll save you! Don't die on us! Don't drown in the basilic sauce! We're coming for you!"

The camera crew shot each other strange looks. Then, the server came. "Que puis-je faire pour vous? What can I get you?"

Harry started first. "Um..I'd like the big meat basilisk. Without Ginny, 'cause I don't want to eat my ex-girlfriend!"

Hermione kicked her "brother" under the table. She cleared her throat and started to talk, bits in French. "Je suis désolé pour la folie de mon frère. Um...we would both like la viande aux chamignons et sauce au basilic..." Harry snickered at that. "But for him, pas de champignons."

The server smiled at Hermione, having been very confused at first. "Oui oui. Champagne to drink?"

"Please." Hermione looked over at Harry, and then back to the server, cupping her hand around her mouth so that Harry couldn't read her lips. "And not too much for him...we don't won't him getting any crazier, if you know what I mean."

Just as the server was about to respond, an all-but-too familiar voice spoke. "Crazy is good, though, isn't it Granger?"

Hermione whirled her head around, only to see Draco Malfoy. "Malfoy," she hissed. Harry stood up and aimed his wand at the pureblood.

"What do you want, Malfoy? Aren't you supposed to be on a date, since you're a bachelor on the show?" Harry shouted. A lot of people were getting angry because their romantic dinners were being ruined.

"I do have a date tonight, Potty! Good work! You solved the puzzle!" Draco spoke in a baby voice. "Oh, and Potter-the date is LATER tonight. Hey folks! I bet you all are going to end up married and then you'll have kids, but I'll save you the trouble! This guy right here can be your kid! He looks, thinks, and acts like a baby!" Draco shouted at the restaurant, making Harry turn beet red.

Hermione quickly pulled out her wand and shot a spell at Malfoy, hitting him right in the head. Suddenly, the entire restaurant, except for the few couples that were ignoring it all and still snogging, started laughing. Laughing really, really hard. Draco turned angrily to Hermione. "Granger! WHAT did you turn me into?"

Unfortunately for him, though, Hermione was so busy laughing that she didn't answer. Instead, Draco ran off to the bathroom in search of a mirror. When he got one, he gritted his teeth and wished he wasn't such a bad guy as he used to be. Draco Malfoy had had his head turned into a baby's, baby Potter's actually, by none other than Hermione Granger. She was so gonna get it. Malfoy stormed out of the restaurant, still hearing the echoes of laughter at him.

Once Hermione and Harry got their food, the topic changed from silly French words to the T.V. Show. Harry had just asked his friend if she liked any of the bachelors.

"Well, it's hard. I mean, I obviously don't like Malfoy-heaven forbid I ever do-and I can't really like Zabini since Ginny does. And then i-"

Harry interrupted her, panicking."Hold on there. _Do _you like Zabini? Forget about Ginny for a minute."

"Harry-no! That's ridiculous! At least he's not like Malfoy, because Ginny **really** likes him. And that's fine. Are you okay with Ginny liking Zabini? I mean, they could get married, as Zabini predicts. And since you were her girlfriend and you got a ring for her but never got to propose..."

"Hermione, can I tell you something?" Harry quieted down.

"Yes, of course. What is it?"

"Well, I have to propose to somebody on this show. And I really liked Ginny. I was going to propose, for goodness sake! Again, I have to propose and I have to make a selection of 3 girls. I don't know what to do! I may put you on my selection, only to fill up space."

"Yeah...well, if you like me, like have a "crush" on me, then let me know now. Because it won't work later." Hermione didn't really know what to say other than that.

"I don't! Not at all! Yuck! You're like my sister!"

Hermione looked a little bit offended.

Immediately, Harry took back what he had said. "Sorry! No offense or anything."

"No offense taken. It's just, this is all so crazy. I really want to get married to someone someday. I just thought that this show would boost it, make a marriage for me happen sooner. Based on everybody that's on the show, I doubting that now." Hermione sighed.

"I didn't know you were so desperate. I'm sorry! What about Michael or Terry or the Hufflepuffs?"

"Well, until I go on a date with them I won't know for sure. I think, though, that they won't be right for me." Hermione looked defeated.

Harry decided to try to change the topic a bit to make it more happy. "Hermione! I know! We should try to make predictions about the show."

Hermione looked hesitant, but started anyways. "Okay. Terry, Penelope Clearwater. I think Terry's a bit like Percy Weasley, just a lot happier, and Penelope really liked Percy. He just got so sad and depressed that she broke up with him."

Harry nodded. "I agree. Um...Ron and you, or Ron and Lavender."

"No, I doubt Ron and me. I know that's what Zabini's mom guessed, but I just don't think we'd be happy that way. How about Ernie and..."

"HERMIONE! We're going to be late to the play if we don't leave NOW!"

Hermione looked down at her watch and gulped. You're right! Just leave the money on the table with a charm so only the server can get it, and then let's go!"

The pair (again, Hermione's orders) ran out of the restaurant and down the street, into an alley. Hermione gripped Harry's arm and they Apparated to the theater. The show was pretty boring, really. The plot was about a ballet dancer that lost her shoes and danced until she got new ones...so yeah. Harry fell asleep early on, and Hermione stayed awake until the end when she started to doze off. Once the show was over, Hermione and Harry Apparated back to Fallegt. Hermione ran into her room and quickly got into bed. She fell asleep instantaneously.

In the morning, Hermione got dressed quickly and met Ginny outside of her cottage to take a walk. "So, how did the date go?" Ginny immediately started questioning Hermione.

Instead of responding, Hermione started laughing really hard.

"What? What's so funny?"

Hermione started laughing about something else, as well. "I-I turned Malfoy's head into a baby Harry's, and Har-ry and I were..." (more laughing) "...How was your night, Mushroom?" At that, Hermione fell down on the grassy field and started laughing even more. "I'm so glad you d-didn't drown in the ba-asilic sauce!"

"Basil in French? What?" Ginny sat down on the ground next to Hermione.

Hermione continued laughing, much to the annoyance of her best friend. "Ask Harry!"

Because of this, Ginny and Hermione's walk, or more like roll (on the ground), was ended early. The two girls walked to the Hall of Aimer where they got some coffee and split a cranberry-orange biscuit. Then, Zabini walked in. Ginny and him instantly started flirting, Blaise complaining about his date the night before with Marietta Edgecombe, and how he much rather would have been hanging out with Ginny. Because he had insider information and all, he told Ginny that they had a date today. _Great_, Hermione thought, _Now I'll have to hear about Zabini all day._ Hermione sighed, all of her thoughts being sarcastic. Before she knew it, Ginny came (literally) sprinting over to Hermione and (literally) tackled her.

"HE KISSED ME!" Ginny screamed.

"Great," Hermione nodded weakly. "Can you get off of me now?"

"Oh, sure. It was only on the cheek, though."

"Well, it's still something." Hermione pointed out as she stood up and swiped the dirt off her pants. "I can tell he likes you."

Ginny smiled like Ron had in the 6th book when he was under a love potion. "I want to marry him and kiss him and..."

"Okay, Ginny. I know you like him, but we have to get you ready for your date! Zabini sa-"

"_Blaise."_

"_Blaise_ said that your date was right away? That you didn't even have to report to Natalie before going, because he already did for you? That was nice."

Ginny still looked dreamy. "Yeah...he's nice..."

Just then, Harry walked in, and saw Ginny. Having been his girlfriend, he knew how to get her out of this state. "Hey Ginny!" Then he pinched her.

"AHHHHHHHHH! What just happened? Harry?"

Hermione smirked, very Slytherin-ish. "Zabini just happened. Anyways, Harry, I told her that you would tell her about last night and the basilisk and why I keep calling her mushroom. Could you?"

Harry agreed, and as he explained it all to Ginny, Hermione went to go find Natalie. When Ginny was on her date, what would Hermione do? Hermione hoped Natalie had some sort of idea for her. She found Deza, but not Natalie. Figuring that Deza worked, too, Hermione asked her.

"You're Hermione Granger, right?" Deza smiled at her.

"Yes."

Deza checked her clipboard and then grinned widely. "Cool! Well then, girl, I've got some good news for you. About 45 minutes after Miss Weasley leaves, you leave too!"

"Why do I leave, as well? Do I have a date?"

"My, my. They are right when they say you're the Smartest Witch Alive. Yes, you do have a date with Natalie's brother, actually!" Deza nodded.

Hermione was curious, now. "Who is Natalie's brother? And since I just had a date last night, don't I get the day off from dates?"

"Well, this bachelor had two dates last night, and has already had one this morning, which means it's your turn!" Deza was a little too perky for Hermione's liking.

"WHO DO I HAVE THE DATE WITH?" Hermione yelled.

"Well, you can look at the now gold file folder at home for more information, but the bachelor you're going on with is no other than Draco Malfoy.

Hermione fainted.

**So, Hermione and Draco at last! Let me know by reviewing if you though this chapter was funny. I think it was. I'll update soon! ¡Adiós, amigas y amigos!**


	5. Mudblood

**THIS IS SO ADDICTIVE! I can't stop writing! IT'S SOOOOOOOOOOOO FUN! Thank you guys for everything you do to support me. I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't for you! So for this chapter...DRAMIONE DATE! Today I was trying to convince someone that Hermione and Draco are perfect for each other...don't you think? They'd be so cute together! And their kids would have Hermione's warm eyes, and Draco's towhead hair. AWWWW! Anyways, here's chapter 5 (we are at 5 already?). Enjoy!**

**A special thanks to people outside of the USA that are taking their time to read this, especially if English isn't your first language. You are the reason I do this!**

**J.K. Rowling. WHY? The thing is, though, I would've changed a lot...like the epilogue (Draco and Hermione). **

Hermione woke in her cottage, her head throbbing. She looked up to see Natalie mending her with her wand.

"Oh! Hi, Hermione!" She greeted her patient cheerfully.

"Uhhh..where am I? All I remember is finding out you had a brother...and then passing out."

Natalie smiled knowingly. "People tend to faint once they find out who my brother is. He's older than me, and we were split apart as kids. But that's obvious, since Draco went to Hogwarts and I went to Beauxbatons."

Hermione sat up quickly in bed, instantly regretting it because it hurt her head. "Draco?" She looked worried.

"Yeah. Draco Malfoy, well he's my brother. And you have to go on a date with him."

"I HAVE TO GO ON A DATE WITH DRACO MALFOY?" The bookworm screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Shhhh...you are hurting my ears! Yes, Hermione, but you do have to. It's part of the show, remember? And come on, he's not that bad." Natalie smiled encouragingly.

"NOT THAT BAD? Malfoy has been mean to me ever since he first saw me in first year. Every single time that I've ever seen him he smirks and laughs and me and calls me horrendous names. To him, I'll never be anything more than a filthy, smelly, disgusting **mudblood**. And trust me, there's no changing that in his mind. I will never go on a date or even BE FRIENDS WITH him or anyone related to him. I hate all Malfoys." Hermione cried, frustrated.

"Well that's too bad, because I happen to be one." Natalie shook her head, and then stood up, leaving Hermione alone in the cottage.

Instantly, Hermione regretted what she had done. She had totally gone overboard and forgot that Natalie was related to Malfoy. Crying, Hermione lied back down in the bed, falling asleep again.

About 25 minutes later, Hermione woke up and quickly got out of bed, feeling much better. She hurried over to the gold folder on her desk and looked through it. Fortunately, the date was only an hour and a half long. Unfortunately, it sounded pretty romantic, which made Hermione gag. The two would be eating lunch together on a small, beautiful, deserted island, with a gorgeous view. Furthermore, there was a swim planned-all the way to another island where a two-person romance boat would be waiting, and Malfoy could "drive" them back to the mainland. Hermione didn't know how to swim anymore! Of course she had taken lessons as a child, but wizards really didn't have many pools. Alike Quidditch, swimming made her bored. Hermione always thought that work, or writing or anything like that was much more fun than sports.

Huffing, Hermione made her way to the bathroom. The date started in an hour. Remembering what Deza had said about Ginny leaving 15 minutes before Hermione, the bookworm quickly used the restroom and then ran out to Ginny's cottage, hoping to catch her before she Apparated away.

It seemed that the young woman was in luck, because Ginny was admiring herself in the bathroom mirror when Hermion knocked on the front door.

"Hermione! How are you? Natalie told me you fainted...why?" Ginny rushed over to her friend, sitting them both down on the bed.

"I'm fine, now, and I really don't want to talk about why I fainted. I just wanted to say good luck before you left."

"Oh, thanks! I am SOOO EXCITED! Do you think I'm dressed nicely?" Ginny smiled very, very widely.

Instead of answering immediately, Hermione walked over to Ginny's desk (which was much smaller than her's) and skimmed through the pink folder. "Oooh...you're Apparating to Paris? Where you'll eat lunch at a small Parisian café, and dinner at the restaurant on the Eiffel Tower? And then you'll get an exclusive tour of The City of Love, and last but not least you'll go get Champagne and dessert at an exclusive table on the roof of a 34 floored building in the center of the city? Wow. Too bad you'll be Apparating back home after dessert, because with the time change involved the Apparation will take 2 hours, and then that means you'll get home at 2 in the morning. You'll sleep in tomorrow!" Hermione laughed.

Ginny breathed in deeply. "I know, right?! It's going to be amazing. I can smell Paris already!"

Hermione laughed, temporarily forgetting Malfoy. "I'm pretty sure Paris doesn't have a smell...but I know you'll enjoy it anyways. I'm sure the time will fly by."

"So, do you think I look good for the date?" Ginny smiled flirtatiously.

"For sure!" Hermione giggled. Her friend was wearing a light red sweetheart-neckline dress, that from mid-stomach down was loose and had a bit of a bubble in the skirt. It reached Ginny's knees.

"Thanks! It's so sad that we won't be there for longer. I feel like I wont be ready to leave after the date ends. You really can't rush something like that." Ginny crinkled her nose. "I'm excited, nonetheless. I'll miss you so much. What do you think you'll do when I'm gone?"

Hermione hesitated for a second. "I have a date on the show."

"You do? With who?" Ginny leaped up from the bed excitedly.

"Ummm...not someone good."

Ginny's eyes widened in fear. "Malfoy?"

Hermione nodded weakly. "That's why I fainted before. At least it's not that long, though. I am most definitely NOT excited."

Ginny nodded along with everything that her friend said. "I'm so sorry that I won't be able to help you get ready-not that I'd want you to look good for Malfoy. But it looks like I have to Apparate now. See, Blaise and I "aren't supposed to see each other until we meet by the Eiffel Tower". I'm going to miss you so much, and I wish you luck on your unfortunate date arrangement. But hey, if everything goes totally crazy and you and Draco fall into love, then we'll both be married to Slytherins!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You aren't married yet, Ginny. And there is NO WAY IN THE UNIVERSE AND FARTHER that I would EVER fall in love with a FERRET. Sorry for the screaming, I just really hate the guy. You should probably be going. By the way, though, nice cottage."

"Thanks. Good luck, and wish me mine!" Ginny took out her wand and started to disappear.

"Good luck!" Hermione cried wistfully as her best friend went to meet her true love in The City of Love.

After Hermione had gotten home, she had quickly changed into her swimsuit, since she would be swimming. It was red, with tiny orange ovals patterned all over it. She was nervous about wearing it because it was brand new and everyone knows that brand-new swim suits aren't always the best for swimming. Also, it was a bikini which was unusual for her. Hermione was more of a tankini or one-piece type. Over her bathing suit, Hermione wore a watermelon colored sheer cover-up, that was long and really accented her neck and lip-color. Other than that and a pair of bright green flip-flops, though, Hermione didn't wear any thing else (including makeup). Looking once again at her alarm-clock, the woman Apparated to the island that she would meet her doom.

As usual, Hermione was early. She was amazed by the beauty of it all, and hungrily noticed the sandwiches, sparkling wine, berries, and gummy bears laid out on a flat rock, with a red-and-white gingham picnic blanket over it of course. Hearing a popping sound behind her, Hermione turned around a crossed her arms over her chest.

"Excited for our date?" Malfoy sneered.

Hermione snorted, very un-lady-like. "Of course not, Ferret. Let's get this over with."

The adults headed over to the rock, refusing to look or talk to one another. They both took two sandwich-triangles, a bowl of berries, and Malfoy poured them both a glass of very expensive Italian sparkling champagne, Zappo di Georgino. Somehow they had silently agreed to save the gummy bears for last. The two quietly ate, both feeling awkward. Then, though, Draco took the lead.

"Granger," Draco Malfoy looked hard at his school enemy.

Hermione felt strange. Malfoy didn't seem to be glaring at her, but didn't seem to be "nice" either. Then again, Malfoy couldn't be nice. "Malfoy," Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, suspiciously.

"I see you are so desperate that you're on a T.V. show like this. Looking for a man? Wow. I never thought you'd go so low." Malfoy drawled.

"And you're not a low as me? You're one of the BACHELORS!"

"Yes, but doesn't that seem like something I would do? I just have way too many good looks for my own good."

Hermione scoffed. "You wish."

"What?! I do!"

"Keep telling yourself that, hot-shot."

"You know I do. I even looked good with a broken-nose in 3rd year, when you punched me!" Draco laughed. Hermione was surprised. All of his laughs that she had ever seen were malicious and mean.

"I broke your nose? I'm sorry! Why didn't you just fix it with magic?" Hermione was surprised how easily she could get along with him. But, after all, he was Draco bloody Malfoy. It wasn't like she liked him or anything. She hated him.

Malfoy smirked. "Wow. Granger? Apologizing to me? And no, I'm not that stupid. I tried to fix it with magic and it just got worse! Madam Pomfrey said that you punched it with "muggle power" so wizard magic couldn't fix it. My dad was so mad, and nearly tortured me into telling him who did it. But I was too embarrassed to tell him."

Hermione laughed. "That's funny. I'm glad I could cause you and your stuck-up arse so much trouble!"

"Hey!"

"Now...am I still a weak mudblood?"

"Maybe, but I prefer the term muggle-born."

"Oh come on! Since when have you ever called me a MUGGLE-BORN? You fought on the wrong side of the war, Malfoy. Don't think you can join my side so fast."

"Join your side? I'm just saying I've changed a bit...you know, I don't have to agree with all of the decisions I made back then."

"Are you kidding me? You've taunted me, laughed at me, and called me names ever since I've KNOWN you. You have watched me get TORTURED and just stood, putting up with it. You have gone out of your way to make life miserable for me, and now you think you can just get up and become my best friend? Start calling me a muggle-born? I would PREFER mudblood from you. True friendship is a lot more than looks, or money, or blood, Malfoy. Maybe one day you'll understand that."

"Hey, look, I'm not trying to be your friend or even get remotely close to you. I don't even like you! I'm just saying that I'm different than I was before." Draco looked a little bit hurt. Yep, you read that right folks. Draco looked hurt by some words that Granger had said. Fortunately, though, he seemed to be taking this on pretty calmly. "I still hate you, Granger."

"And I still hate you, Ferret."

The *couple* (shhhhhhh...don't let Hermione hear-she'll go berserk) continued on their lunch as if they hadn't even talked to each other. Eventually, though, the two of them finished and decided that they needed to do more than just sit around. Malfoy and Granger headed over to the water, shedding their cover-ups and diving into the water in their swimsuits. It was cold, but not too bad. Suddenly, Hermione got soaked. Scowlingly, she slowly turned over to Malfoy who was laughing but trying to hold it in.

"Oh...you are going to get it so bad, Malfoy!" Hermione screamed, charging at him and splashing him mercilessly.

"Hey! Look over there at Cedric Diggory!" Draco laughed, trying to get Hermione to turn so he could dunk her under the water.

"I'm not falling for that, Malfoy. Diggory died 4th year. Why do you think they call me the brightest witch of my time?" Hermione jumped onto her enemy and held him under the water for about 5 seconds.

"GRANGER!"

"MALFOY!"

The two continued on like this, laughing and splashing each other, for a long time.

"Malfoy-you are already wet enough, but...I think a water spell is coming for you!" Hermione quickly conjured a storm cloud, and then pushed it directly over Draco's head. It started to pour on him.

"Ohhh...so now we're using spells, huh mudblood?"

Hermione immediately dropped her wand into the ocean, and just stared at Draco. Then she started to cry. Using wandless-magic, she Apparated back to the mainland and ran to her cottage, crying. Malfoy had called her a mudblood, and for some reason that really got to her. She just hadn't been called that in years, and she thought that Malfoy had changed. She was having real, true fun out there with him, someone who was new to her. Hermione had never experienced this side of Malfoy, and she was vulnerable to it. It was as if she suddenly turned into some big cut that was open, and Malfoy was healing it but then tricked her and dumped buckets of salt into it. It burned like betrayal. Hermione cried herself to sleep, to a nap.

Draco didn't know what had happened. He had called Hermione mudblood, yeah, but it was totally in a playful way. Besides, didn't she say he wanted him to call her that instead of muggle-born? Women. Anyways, Draco picked up her wand and dried it off. Using his own wand, he Apparated just like Hermione back to the main island, seeming as how the date had completely fallen apart. He wished that he had Blaise with him, so they could go do something together. Unfortunately, he was off in Paris with Weaselette, which meant no "guy-time" for him. At the very least, he didn't have another date until later on that night.

When Hermione woke up from a nap for the second time that day, she instantly felt better. Seeing as how no one else was around, she quickly picked a book from her suitcase to snuggle up and read. Although she had a wall full of books, she still didn't feel completely comfortable digging into books she didn't pick out herself. As Hermione started to read, she smiled, noticing that the book she was now working on was A Kiss Before Sunset. So much had happened since she had picked out this book; she got onto the show, Ginny liked Zabini, Malfoy was trying to call her a "muggle-born", she got to know Harry better, she moved to a new house for two months, she finally wore some of her new clothes, and she had experienced more all around. Settling her thoughts, Hermione curled up under the covers and read for the rest of the day, having gotten to Chapter 79 by 10:30 PM (it was a VERY long book).

**Woo-hoooooo! Chapter 5 is over, and now onto Chapter 6! Just want to let everyone know, the sparkling Italian champagne referenced to on Hermione and Draco's date is all mine (I made it up). Also, I just made up the name, so I doubt that it means anything in actual Italian, and if it does then I had no idea. Thanks for reading...I'm not sure when I'll post the next chapter, but it won't be very long. Bye for now!**


	6. Hermione's Plan

**Hi! I know that it hasn't been a while since I updated, but things have been sooooo busy around here. My puppy broke his leg! Isn't that so sad? Also, with all of the holidays and stuff I just haven't had time to write. I'm still trying to figure out the rest of the story, knowing that I have several reviewers who don't like Ginny-Blaise...but since I'm the author, I may keep it that way for longer (I like them!). Sorry to those who aren't a fan of it. Anyways, here's CHAPTER 6! Happy Holidays!**

**Disclaimer: most of the characters in this story are property of J.K. Rowling.**

Slamming the door not-so-considerately behind her, Ginny ran into Hermione's cottage, pulling open the blinds and screaming at her friend.

Hermione jumped out of bed. "Ginny!?" She fell down, having gotten up way too fast and also getting confused with all of her bed-head hair in her eyes.

"HERMIONE!"

"Ginny-how was your...I'm so tired..." Hermione slumped back down onto her bed, snoring once again.

The red-head found this unacceptable, running over and forcing her friend up. "Hermione, can you GET UP!?"

Hermione, not being used to being woken up (she usually got up before everyone else), got a grip on herself. "What time is it? 5 A.M.! Well, I guess I usually get up at 5:30...Yeah, yeah...how was your date with Zabi-Blaise?"

Ginny instantly started to swoon and smile like Ron did in 6th year. "Amazing...did you know that Blaise's grandmother is Parisian? Yeah, well Blaise knew all about Paris because of it, and we ended up ditching the whole exclusive tour thing. Blaise just showed me around the city. It is so wow there."

Hermione smiled at her friend, sleepily. "I remember when I was 10 I went there with my parents. It really was amazingly beautiful. That was the summer before I found out about Hogwarts."

"Cool!" Ginny nodded, obviously wanting to get back to herself. "Um...how was your night?"

"Ginny, don't even play that with me. It is so obvious that all you want to do is tell me about yours. Go ahead! Mine wasn't even worth telling, anyways."

The Weasley took her friend's suggestion to heart. "Okay! Well, it all started when we Apparated there..."

Ginny went on and on about the date, all morning. At 10 A.M., the two girls stopped to grab a quick brunch. Finally neither of them had dates today, and they were going to take that to their advantage. Hermione decided that since pretty much all day Ginny would be talking, they'd grab a quick snack in the morning. Then, they'd have a late lunch out in the fields and then go to a beautiful animal preserve not that far away. They'd have a girl's night, watching a movie and ordering pizzas in Ginny's cottage.

"So anyways, you're probably wondering why I didn't wake you up at 2 since that was when I was supposed to get home." Ginny pondered Hermione as they walked to their picnic. The morning had flown by, all the while Ginny sharing every last detailed drop of information with Hermione.

"I'm GLAD you didn't wake me up at 2!" Hermione laughed.

"Well, yeah, I would have, but I didn't get home until 5. See, you know how Blaise and I were eating dessert on top of this building?"

"Yeah..." Hermione looked curious.

Ginny smiled at the memory. "Well, it turns out that Blaise knew the woman who managed the building. She ended up letting us stay the night, because our little tour went way later than planned. By the time that we got dessert, we had missed the Apparation time!"

"Wow. It's a good thing that he knew the woman. Does Blaise speak French?

Ginny nodded. "Yeah, but he's not good. Now, I'm exhausted from all of the talking! You tell me about your date with Malfoy, and your whole night. Is there any chance we'll both be marrying Slytherins?"

Hermione rolled her eyes angrily. "**Ginny**...I already told you this once before, but YOU ARE NOT YET MARRIED TO BLAISE ZABINI! Furthermore, I will not could not should not won't EVER marry Malfoy. Understand?"

"Yes." Ginny suddenly looked very bright. She grinned, and cheekily responded, "Oh, and Hermione? Will not and won't are the same thing. I'd be happy to teach you a Grammar lesson any time!"

Hermione's face turned red, and she started to glare at her friend. This lasted for several minutes, until they both ended up laughing really, really hard.

"Oh my gosh! We have to go now if we want to make it to the animal preserve! I'll tell you about my night later tonight!" Hermione cried, slipping her hand into her dress pocket to fish out her wand. "Uh-oh...Ginny...I've lost my wand!"

Ginny looked at her friend, who was near hysterics. "Whoa, whoa, it's okay, Hermione. Where did you last use it?"

Hermione racked her memory, trying to remember. "Ummmmmm...oh! In the water with Malfoy!"

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, we were having a water fight and Malfoy said some really mean stuff to me, which surprised me because he had been acting different all during the date. He even asked if it'd be okay if he could say 'muggle-born' instead of mudblood! Good thing our date wasn't videotaped. Well, I dropped my wand in surprise. It must be sitting somewhere in the middle of the OCEAN! Plus, you can't even buy wands anymore! Remember, they're rebuilding the Wand Industries, so for right now all people who need wands have to use an un-fit one until the stores are built. This is so bad!"

Ginny was surprised. Hermione never freaked out this much. "Hermione, it's okay, we can just Accio it with my wand. It's gonna be fine."

**Meanwhile...**

"Malfoy!" Blaise Zabini ran into his best friend's room.

"Blaise! How was your date with the Weaselette?" Draco squiggled his eyebrows. The two men had only just woken up, at it was 3:58 P.M..

Blaise growled. "It's Ginny. And I'm telling you, she is GOING TO BE my fiancé. So play nice."

Malfoy backed up. "Okay, okay. I didn't know you were that into her. Don't you think you should kind of get to know all the other girls on the show, though?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Drake...have you ever really felt true love? Like, that feeling in your heart when you know that something is way right. Like, deep down into the Earth's crust and stuff?"

Draco actually looked scared for a minute. "Blaise...are you okay?"

"I'm better than...eveeeerrrrrrrrrr..." Blaise suddenly looked super lovestruck. "Just give me a minute to think about Ginny."

Draco honestly looked extremely, extremely scared. "Okay, bro. I'm gonna go take a walk. You sure you don't want to come?"

"I'm fine." Blaise insisted.

Draco scurried out of the cottage, and walked down to the beach. He could really distantly see the island that Hermione and him had had their picnic on. Then he remembered. He still had her wand in his pocket! He gripped it tightly, turning back to go drop it off at her cottage, wherever it was. Suddenly, though, Draco was whipped away and thrown into the air, disappearing.

**Back to Ginny and Hermione...**

"Good idea, Ginny. Sorry about my freaking out there." Hermione laughed at herself.

Ginny nodded. "Accio Hermione's wand," she used her wand to perform the spell.

Only two or three seconds later, the women could see a figure flying through the sky, screaming. It his hand was Hermione's wand. Landing, the man stood up (still yelling).

"AGHHHHHHH! AGHH-wha...? w-where am I-GRANGER?! WEASELETTE?!"

Ginny and Hermione looked at each other, and then both screamed in unison, "MALFOY?!"

After much of the yelling calmed down, Hermione started to speak in a low tone. "Malfoy, why do you have my wand?"

Draco winced. "I, uh, picked it up after you dropped it in the water. I meant to drop it off at your cottage, but I kinda...just woke up."

Ginny started to laugh. "No wonder the bed-head! Where's Blaise?"

Draco groaned. "He's asleep. For the 5 minutes he was up I couldn't even get a word in, because he was droning on and on about how you, Weaselette, were, and I quote directly from Blaise's mouth, his 'fiancé'. I tried to convince him that he should at least get to know all of the other girls on the show, but he just shook his head and started blabbling on about how true love feels, when it's like right in Earth's crust. It was super creepy."

Ginny started to giggle and swoon. "I feel the s-same way about Blaise! Awwww! We really _are_ meant for each other!" She then fell down on the field, giggling.

Hermione suddenly found herself in an awkward situation. Malfoy was trying to give her her wand, Ginny was madly in love, and Malfoy himself was standing awkwardly, waiting for her to start talking. "Ummm..Thanks for bringing my wand. I-uh-good luck with Za-Blaise." Hermione corrected herself.

Draco cleared his throat. "Yeah, good luck with Ginny." He handed the wand over, and Apparated away.

Hermione momentarily stood still, stunned. Malfoy had just taken the dignity of calling Ginny _Ginny_, not Weaselette or something. Besides, how had he even gotten there anyways?

After many minutes of trying to get Ginny under control, Hermione finally was able to talk out the reasons why Malfoy had appeared with Ginny.

"So, why do you think that Malfoy showed up?" Hermione bit her lip.

Ginny thought for a minute. "Well, maybe he was holding your wand tightly when I Accioed it?"

"Maybe...but why would he have been holding _my_ wand tightly? And shouldn't he have been on a date? He said that he had been sleeping all day. Oh! Ginny, I have heard of Tag-Along Appearances! It's when someone summons a person. It has happened accidentally before, too. Come on! I'm positive somewhere in all of my cottage's bookshelves there will be a book about it!"

Ginny grinned, recognizing her best friend's nerdy behavior. "But what about the animal preserve?"

"We can go some other time!" Hermione was already half-way home. Ginny ran to catch-up with her.

"Faeries, Castles, Hufflepuff, Muggle and Wizard Currency...ah ha! The Mysteries of Appearance! This should give us all of the information we need!" Hermione smiled widely. She plopped down on the bed beside Ginny, and started to read. "Okay, so the Table of Contents...page 108 is Tag-Along Appearance." She started flipping through the pages. "101, 102, 103 ,104, 5, 6, 7, 108! Tag-Along Appearance." Hermione began reading the passage. "_Tag-Along Appearance is very rare. It takes place when someone Accios an object that someone else is gripping tightly, and the second person is summoned to the Accio-er. This is so rare, though, because every living wizard only has 3 people who can do this to them. For male wizards, these three people are usually the best friend, mother, and wife. It is common, though, that the mother or wife's best friend could be one. For women, the three people are the sister or brother, the parents, or the best friend. Other than actually doing Tag-Along Appearance, the only way to find out who your people are is by brewing Tag Potion. It takes 2 weeks, and requires the two people in which the Tag-Along was performed on. Side effects of using the potion may or may not include death, falling in love with co-maker of potion, extreme bleeding or itching, and last but certainly not least, troubling dreams at night that keep you from sleeping. Recipe for potion can be found on page 111." _

The two girls sat in silence for a minute. Then, they both started blurting out talking.

Ginny started bawling. "I Tag-Alonged Malfoy, I must be his future WIFE!"

"NO, I a-am, and you are my BFF, Ginny! That's why you could! This is is so terrible!"

"It could be the other way around...WHY?!"

After a long time, the two women calmed down. Ginny then started to talk. "Hermione...are we even sure if it was Tag-Along Appearance?"

"No, but we have to brew Tag Potion to be sure. You and Malfoy have to." Hermione looked grim.

Ginny looked terrified. "NO WAY! I am meant for Blaise, not Malfoy! I am not risking falling in love with Malfoy."

"You have to!" Hermione cried.

"No."

"Yes."

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Uh-uh."

"GINNY! Do you want to find out if either of us are Malfoy's future wife?"

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO! CAN'T YOU JUST REALIZE THAT I LOVE BLAISE?!" Ginny screamed, storming out of Hermione's cottage.

Quickly, Hermione formulated a plan for apologizing to her friend. She had been way too forceful, and hadn't listened to Ginny's opinion at all. As crazy as it may be, Ginny felt that she was meant for Blaise, and Blaise felt the same way about Ginny. There was no way that Hermione was going to get in the way of that.

After finishing planning her plan, Hermione left her cottage, in hopes of finding Natalie. She had never apologized for saying such terrible stuff about her family. She had sounded like Malfoy himself! After looking nearly everywhere, Hermione finally found Natalie sitting with Ron in the cafeteria. They seemed to be having a very detailed conversation about the show. The bookworm felt bad for interrupting, but she desperately needed to see Natalie.

"Um...hey Natalie, Ron." She gave Ron a sisterly hug. "Natalie, do you think I could maybe talk to you...in private?" Hermione gave Ron a apologetic look.

You could tell that Natalie wasn't happy to see Hermione, but she agreed anyways.

"So, Hermione...what's up?" Natalie casually asked as the two walked around the always-gorgeous fields of Fallegt.

"A lot." Hermione answered. "See, I want to apologize for how terrible I was the other day. I wouldn't even try to find an excuse for my childish behavior. I just, I really, really, **really** don't like Malfo-Draco. He was extremely mean to me during my time at Hogwarts, and I've had a lot of trouble letting go of that lately. Besides, he watched me get tortured. He was on VOLDEMORT'S side of the war! I'm just having a lot of trouble getting past the past. And Natalie, I am so, so, so, so, so, SO sorry. I went way overboard. If you want, I can try to be friends with Malfoy. I just want to repair what I broke between us. I am really sorry."

Natalie smiled. "Hermione, it's okay. I understand. Do you not think that it was hard for me to find out that his foster-parents and him were working as Death Eaters?"

"Um...foster-parents?"

Natalie nodded. "Yeah. Our parents died when we were really, really young. They were such great people, and I don't know what they would've said if they knew Draco was a Death Eater. We're twins, did you know? So we were both 4 months when our parents died. I was sent to stay with Mr. and Mrs. Lynderman, in Paris, and he went to Lucius and Narcissa. We met again only last year. It has been pretty hard. "

Hermione looked and felt shocked. "Natalie! I feel horrible, I really do. If you don't mind my asking, though, how did you guys remember that you had a twin?"

"Well, when we were born our parents put a Charm on us. Each night we would have dreams about what the other one did that day. We could also kind of get to know them, because we'd be watching each other. As a toddler and young child, Draco was so friendly and adorable. As he started to grow up, though, especially during his time at Hogwarts, I started to o serve that he was becoming quite the bully. I didn't know about Hogwarts houses at the time, and was very confused about how he kept saying 'Gryffindor' with his friends. Eventually, after many months of studying, I found a way to communicate with him in our dreams, and I asked him. He explained it to me, and I finally understood. Knowing him as my brother, I started to not notice how mean he was being to you. I didn't even think it was bad when he became a Death Eater! One day, though, I realized what he had become. That was a really terrible day for me. It's hard even now, because I wasn't really known, like famous or anything. He was, though, and so people tend to judge me when they find out what my last name is, and since this happens I try to keep it to myself. Deza is nosy, though, and found out. She told a lot of the staff on the show, which is mainly the reason why I don't work with them on the bachelors. You already know this, but I'm in charge of the ladies, instead of the men. I like working with you guys, though." Natalie finished.

Hermione put her arm around her friend. "Natalie, I'm sorry about all of that. I can see what you mean about Deza being nosy, though! She was pretty irritating when I talked to her. Anyways, I wanted to ask if you were willing to be part of a plan to apologize to my friend Ginny. I kind of forced something on her, and didn't respect the fact that she had fallen in love with someone. I have this whole elaborate plan, and I really need your help. Are you willing to forgive me and help me out?" Hermione pleaded Natalie.

Natalie thought for a moment, and then made up her mind. "Of course I'll help you Hermione, as long as you try to get to know Draco better. I know that he has made many bad decisions, but he really is a fun guy. Just get to know him. I think you guys could end up dating. Seriously."

Hermione raised her eyebrows very high. "DATING? Wow...I don't think that'll happen, Natalie. I really-no offense-am not at all interested in him."

"Who are you interested in, then?" Natalie giggled.

"Natalie!" Hermione blushed. "Uh..I don't really know many of the bachelors."

"Oh, baloney! Don't use that excuse on me. Like, who do you think is cute? You don't have to want to MARRY them!"

"No one. What about you?" Hermione spoke honestly.

"Um, Hermione, I can't be on the show."

The bookworm laughed and elbowed her friend. "Yeah, but what if you could?!"

"Then Ron. I like him, because he seems to be interested in the same things as me."

"Could happen." Hermione smiled.

"Hey! If I'm right about you and Draco hitting it off, and you got married, then you and I would be sister-in-laws!" Natalie was very enthusiastic about this.

Hermione suddenly became very serious. "Natalie, lots of people keep saying stuff like that to me. Like, Ginny is always saying that I should marry Malfoy to be married to a Slytherin just like her. And now you! I also think I may have heard Cassilyn Cohne say something about that!"

"Maybe it's just meant-to-be!"

Hermione snorted. "I don't think so."

Natalie snorted in return. "Oh come on, you two would look so good together!"

Hermione started thinking about it. "You're right...wait NO WAY! I will not marry Malfoy. NOw stop. Shoo!"

"I thought you wanted to be my friend." Natalie fake sniffled and pushed her bottom lip out like a young child.

"Stop that, Natalie! Now, let's get to work. First on the list of Project Get Ginny's Forgiveness, go visit her "true love and future fiancé", Blaise Zabini."

Natalie nodded. "Let's go."

**Natalie and Hermione are friends again! Yea! I just want to let you guys know that if you don't like Ginny-Blaise, then I'm sorry. I really do like them together, and am almost positive that that will continue through the entire story. Maybe I'll write some other story with Harry-Ginny or another combo with Ginny...I don't know. Once again, I'm truely sorry about that.**


	7. Pregnancy Test for Ginny, Please?

**HELLO! I am so excited to be writing Chapter 7! I am hoping that this story will probably end up being up to 20 chapters long. I want to get right to the story, so I'll make this fast. I just would like to make 2 special shout-outs. First, I want to thank dysney for all of your great advice. It really helped me. I am going to try to correct the errors I have made, but am really focusing on getting further in the story first. In terms of the French in this story, I'm just using Google Translate :), so there are probably going to be mistakes. Once again, THANK YOU SO MUCH dysney for all of your amazing feedback. Secondly, I would like to thank missWATERS for your review today. It made me smile. And thank you for your feelings about my dog. Lastly, I just want to make a spontaneous shout-out to my sister, Arden. She has been so supportive and excited as I posted each chapter. Love you, Arden! And now...drumroll, please...CHAPTER 7!**

**Just a quick note: in Chapter 5, I said that Draco was older than Natalie, and then in 6 I said that they were twins. I meant that Draco was older than Natalie like by a few hours, because of the time in between their births (Natalie was born unusually far after Draco, but they were both healthy). **

**Disclaimer: lucky J.K. Rowling!**

**Previously in Magical Marriage:**

"Hey! If I'm right about you and Draco hitting it off, and you got married, then you and I would be sister-in-laws!" Natalie was very enthusiastic about this.

Hermione suddenly became very serious. "Natalie, lots of people keep saying stuff like that to me. Like, Ginny is always saying that I should marry Malfoy to be married to a Slytherin just like her. And now you! I also think I may have heard Cassilyn Cohne say something about that!"

"Maybe it's just meant-to-be!"

Hermione snorted. "I don't think so."

Natalie snorted in return. "Oh come on, you two would look so good together!"

Hermione started thinking about it. "You're right...wait NO WAY! I will not marry Malfoy. Now stop. Shoo!"

"I thought you wanted to be my friend." Natalie fake sniffled and pushed her bottom lip out like a young child.

"Stop that, Natalie! Now, let's get to work. First on the list of Project Get Ginny's Forgiveness, go visit her "true love and future fiancé", Blaise Zabini."

Natalie nodded. "Let's go."

**Present Time in Magical Marriage:**

Luckily for Hermione, Natalie knew where the bachelor cottages were located. After finding the one with Blaise's name on it, the two women knocked on his gold painted door. They waited for two minutes, with no answer. Then Hermione knocked again. Still no answer. Eventually, the women got fed up, and just creaked open Blaise's door. It was totally okay to do that, because either he wasn't home or was sleeping. They weren't creepy people who crept up on people as they slept. They were simply going into someone's house without that someone's permission. Okay, that just sounded really bad. Hermione and Natalie were nice people trying to do something for their nice friend by breaking into their friend's future fiancé's house without his permission. I don't think it's possible to make this sound okay! Hermione and Natalie were just trying to do something nice by trespassing, if that makes any sense at all. That's the best I can do! ;) ) )

Anyways, Hermione and Natalie quietly stepped into Blaise's cottage. They weren't surprised to find Blaise completely zonked out on his couch, but what did surprise them was that Draco Malfoy was just as zonked out as Blaise, but on Blaise's bed! In Blaise's cottage! You'd think Blaise would be able to say no to his best friend. Seeing that her twin brother was there, Natalie ran over and hugged Malfoy until he woke up. Hermione, meanwhile, attempted to wake the Sleeping Monster who one day could be her best-friend-in-law. Let's just say she struggled for quite a while, until she realized that by shoving the man off of the couch he would awaken.

"TIMBER!" Hermione screamed as she pushed Zabini off the couch. This was not usual for her. Hermione didn't like to think that she was the kind of person to want to push people off couches for fun.

"I"M UP!" Blaise shouted. "Granger...Malfoyette (that's Natalie)...Malfoy! What's going on?"

Draco looked up from the bed. "Oh, hi Blaise. I don't know what's going on. One minute I'm sound asleep," Malfoy glared at his sister, "And the next my sister here is hugging me like she hasn't seen me in years. And then Granger's here. Why are you guys even here?" Draco looked confused, shrugging his sister off.

As Hermione started to explain, both Draco and Blaise started freaking out.

"I could be your or Weaselette's HUSBAND? What about Blaise and Ginny? Aren't they like, 'meant to be'?" Malfoy started to freak out.

Hermione looked grim. "That's why we have to brew the potion."

"But I love GINNY, and what if she is supposed to end up with Malfoy?" Blaise whimpered. "I know!" He smiled brightly. "I'll just kill Draco if she is supposed to be with him. Then we can be together forever!" You could tell Blaise was not joking. Draco abruptly got up and backed away from his friend.

Natalie then spoke up. "Blaise, you know what you feel with Ginny, how amazingly perfect you two are for each other?" Blaise nodded. "Don't you think that that feeling is real, that Ginny is meant for you and not my brother? To be quite honest, I think Hermione is meant for my brother. They'd have the cutest kids! Fuzzy brown hair, Draco's eyes, just a lot bigger...and his complexion, Hermione's nose..AWWWWWW!"

Hermione and Draco both started blushing, and shuffling their feet. Blaise scratched his head, unaware of the awkwardness in the room. "Bro, people have been saying that a lot lately, you know...about you and Granger. To be honest, you would look bloody brilliant together." Using his hands and moving them like the words were in front of him, Blaise breathed out, "Former Death Eater with Gryffindor Bookworm: Together At Last!"

Natalie nodded excitedly. "Yeah, even Hermione admitted that you and her would look good together earlier! Just imagine them on their wedding day! And then Hermione and I would be sister-in-laws! Hmmm...Blaise, where do you think they should go for their honeymoon, and when should the wedding be? How about in the summer, it gives them enough time to fall in love..."

Hermione turned beet red, and Draco started sweating profusely. "Blaise, dude, cut it out. You too, Natalie." Draco finally was able to shut his friend and sister up. The two looked at each other, happy that they could finally really irritate Draco. Then they turned back to him.

Hermione spoke up. "Ok, guys, we need to get Blaise to lure Ginny out of her cottage, and then I can try to apologize. Malfoy, I hate you but I promised Natalie I'd try to be nice to you, so you're coming too. We need to make sure that Ginny knows that she could never, ever, to heaven and back end up with a ferret like yourself.

"Gee, thanks." Malfoy shot back.

"Wait a minute...I think that by the time we do all of this, it'll be way too late. Let's do it tomorrow morning. We'll meet up with you tomorrow at 11, behind Ginny's cottage." Hermione decided.

The next morning at 11, Hermione lead the odd group to the back of Ginny's cottage, dropping Blaise off at her front door. After 5 or 6 minutes, Natalie, Draco, and Hermione heard Blaise and Ginny walking around the side of the house, discussing the whole 'if the feeling you are feeling about me is totally true, then there's no way you'll end up with the side effect of falling in love with Malfoy'. Just as the rounded around the corner and came to the group, Hermione jumped out and pulled her friend into a bear hug. Blaise piled in, and so did Natalie. Draco stood still, wishing he could let himself hug the unusual group. After a couple of minutes of chatting it out (after the group hug), Ginny and Hermione were back to normal, but Ginny was still reluctant about making the potion.

"Why can't we just not at all? I'm going to be with Blaise, so that just leaves Hermione. We aren't even sure it was Tag-Along Appearances, so I'm out. Let's just let fate do its job."

Natalie nodded, and so did Blaise. Draco finally did, too. Eventually, Hermione let in. They wouldn't do the potion.

Less than a minute later, Natalie suddenly ran off. She said that she had 'show duties' to attend to. That left Blaise and Ginny, who were currently kissing, and Hermione and Draco. After they stopped kissing each other, Blaise asked Ginny out on a lunch date. He didn't have any dates on the show until tomorrow, and neither did Draco. Draco, finding the polite and properness that he had grown up with, sucked in his embarrassment and actually, literally asked Hermione if she wanted to go out with him on the date. "Why not make it a double date?" He had said, cheekily. Hermione agreed, reluctantly at that, but still agreed. The group decided that they would eat at a cafe in town, Lara's American Bistro, and also decided to walk there.

By the time that they got there, Blaise, Ginny, Hermione, and Draco were all starving. They ordered a platter of mini burgers with fries and coleslaw, and then all slurped up milkshakes. It was all finished off by a shared serving of fried pickles and BBQ sauce.

Blaise burped, and everyone laughed. Ginny kissed him, making the feel of it all seem temporarily awkward for our two favorite characters, Draco and Hermione. After paying, the four left, with intentions to finally go to the animal preserve.

Hermione was very surprised. She was having an amazing time with Draco. She was kind of starting to like him as a person, a friend, and she didn't want that destroyed. Their growing friendship seemed to be pretty fragile. Eventually, the day ended, and Hermione and Ginny went back to Ginny's place, planning on the girl's night (except dinner) they had never had. The girls watched movie after movie, and snacked on Twizzlers and soda all evening. They both fell asleep, snoring loudly, on Ginny's bed. They would definitely get up late in the morning.

The next day, Ginny (surprisingly) got up before Hermione. Hermione awoke to the terrible sounds of barfing and burping and belching. Throwing off the covers, the bookworm ran into Ginny's bathroom, only to find her barfing again and again into the toilet bowl.

"Ginny! Are you okay?" Hermione shouted, quickly taking action and helping her friend.

Instead of thanking her, Ginny responded, "Oh no...Mom used to tell me about this. She would get this terrible morning sickness every single morning of her pregnancies, and Dad would always have to help her through it. Sometimes it got so bad that they'd have to take her to St. Mungo's. Did you know that that sort of thing tends to run through genes?" Suddenly, the red-head's face turned as white as a sheet.

"Ginny...what are you trying to say?" Hermione looked really worried.

"Um, Hermione? Do you think you could go buy me a pregnancy test?" Ginny was able to say before she leaned over and puked once again into the bathroom-throne.

**! Onto Chapter 8! Since 6 was so long, I made 7 fairly short. I hope you liked this! Wow...I posted a lot today!**


	8. To Be Pregnant or Not To Be Pregnant

**Hellooooooo, readers! How is everyone doing? I hope all is well. Now, we left off where Ginny thinks she may be pregnant. I have a question for all of you, just to get your brains thinking about the story. If you want (and it's completely optional) then send a review with your answer to my question BEFORE you read this chapter. I just don't want you to find out the answer without thinking for yourselves. **

**THE QUESTION: If Ginny is actually pregnant, how will this affect the game show, the lives of our characters, and the entire story? Will it? Why?**

**So think away, my dear fans! You will figure out the answer to at least one part of the question by reading this chapter, so try to look out for where I may be sneaking it into the story. Once again, this is completely optional and just fun. CHAPTER 8!**

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling came up with the majority of the characters. I own Natalie, Cassilyn and Jack Cohne, Monica, Deza, and Fallegt. I also own Natalie's foster-parents, Mr. and Mrs. Lynderman. **

**PS: I wanted everyone to know that I am going to go back and edit my story, since I have some French errors, and in one part in chapter 3 I forgot to put translations. Sorry about that! Just for right now, I'll tell you what Hermione was saying: I am sorry for the inappropriate behavior of my brother. I'll fix that later...I will try to go back soon, but like I said before I really just want to move forward on the story rather than going backwards. I hope this is okay!**

**PSS: In one of my previous Author's Notes, I said that I wanted to make the book up to 20 chapters long. I am actually planning for more than that, like to about 28-30 chapters. Just so you know!**

**PSSS: Witches get morning sickness EXTREMELY early, and can find out if they're pregnant extremely early, too. **

**Where we left off:**

The next day, Ginny (surprisingly) got up before Hermione. Hermione awoke to the terrible sounds of barfing and burping and belching. Throwing off the covers, the bookworm ran into Ginny's bathroom, only to find her barfing again and again into the toilet bowl.

"Ginny! Are you okay?" Hermione shouted, quickly taking action and helping her friend.

Instead of thanking her, Ginny responded, "Oh no...Mom used to tell me about this. She would get this terrible morning sickness every single morning of her pregnancies, and Dad would always have to help her through it. Sometimes it got so bad that they'd have to take her to St. Mungo's. Did you know that that sort of thing tends to run through genes?" Suddenly, the red-head's face turned as white as a sheet.

"Ginny...what are you trying to say?" Hermione looked really worried.

"Um, Hermione? Do you think you could go buy me a pregnancy test?" Ginny was able to say before she leaned over and puked once again into the bathroom-throne.

**Now:**

Hermione ran out of the cottage, having no idea where to get a pregnancy test. Oh wait! Couldn't she just conjure one? Using her wand, she made one appear. Hermione then ran back to Ginny. "Here you go." She panted.

Hermione made sure her friend was comfortable, and then ran out of the room. Waiting impatiently, the bookworm conjured a book and sat on Ginny's bed.

"Uh...Hermione?" Ginny called.

"Yea?"

"Wh-what is this? Are you sure that this is a pregnancy test?"

"Yes...why?"

"Is it meant for muggles?"

"Ohhhh...probably. Just use it anyways, it works the same way. It just looks different."

"Okay."

Not in the mood for reading, Hermione prepared herself for what might happen if Ginny actually was pregnant. Well, Blaise and her would have to get married...unless Blaise left Ginny as a single mother. He wouldn't do that, would he? That would be so terrible! Hermione fought the urge to call out to Ginny to make sure that she was alright.

"Hermione?" Ginny yelled once again.

Relieved to finally hear her best friend's voice again, Hermione smiled. "Yes?"

"I-I I'M PREGNANT!"

"What? Wait..Gin...you're pregnant? Oh my gosh! We have to go tell Zabini, a-and Natalie...how will this affect the show? Gin...you _are_ alright with this, right?"

Ginny came out of the bathroom, a little flushed from all of the puking. "I'm-It's all good. I'm okay, I just-just a little shocked."

"Yeah, well I think you should be. Here, you lie down. I'll go get Natalie because I'm sure she can get you all the necessities you need, like water, and a barf bag...you know. Are you going to be okay on your own?"

"Maybe...well probably not. Maybe you should go get Blaise? Don't tell him anything, because I want to let him know that I'm pregnant. Just bring him here and then we can talk about all of this." Ginny reasoned.

"Good idea. But it takes a while to get to his cottage from here, and waking him up is an even bigger issue." Hermione thought back to her "method" of awakening him, and started to laugh.

"What? Why? How is waking him up a bigger problem?" Ginny looked very curious.

Hermione tried to talk through her laughter. "You see (giggle, giggle), it's really hard to wake him up, because he sleeps really deep. So (laugh) I came up with a method (giggle). You push him off the bed...or couch!"

Ginny laughed. "Okay, well go get him."

"But Gin...I don't want to leave you here alone."

Ginny grinned. "Hey, for men isn't it that their fiancé or fiancé's best friend can Tag-Along them?! Let's try it!"

"What would he be gripping tightly right now?" Hermione thought about it.

"Oh! He has a Blankie! I'll bet he's holding that!"

"Okay, okay...Accio Blaise's Blankie."

"AGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Where am I?" Blaise came hurtling through the ceiling, sure enough gripping his Blankie very tightly. Don't worry-it repaired itself immediately.

After making sure that Ginny was alright with everything, Hermione slipped out of Ginny's door in hopes of finding Natalie.

Walking down the main trail that all of the cottages were off of, Hermione spotted quite a few people that she didn't know were on the show. Romilda Vane, Parvati and Padma Patil, and Cho Chang all said hi to her as she ran down the trail. Looking first in the Hall de Amour **(I used correct French! Thanks for all that helped me on that!)**, Hermione spotted Ron and Harry.

"Ron! Harry!" Hermione yelled.

"Oh! Hermione! How have you been?" Ron asked. "Who have you been on dates with so far?"

Figuring that giving her friend some time would be ok, Hermione sat down with Harry and Ron. "Um...I've been to dinner with Harry, and then I also had to have a picnic with Malfoy. Believe me when I say that it was absolutely terrible." She laughed. "Do you guys have any ideas on the ladies so far?"

Harry smiled. "Uh...I think I know my top girl."

Ron looked surprised. "You do, mate? It better not be my sister." He tried to look tough.

"Naw, it's Romilda Vane. She just seems to get me, you know? It's like we're real true love." Harry explained.

Another voice then came into the mix. "(snort) You sound like Blaise."

The Golden Trio all turned around to see Draco Malfoy. Surprisingly, he didn't seem menacing or mean. Instead,meh was slightly smiling, and seemed to be genuinely happy.

"Malfoy..." Ron growled.

Hermione kicked her friend under the table. "Ron," she whispered out of the corner of her mouth, "Be nice...I think he could help us."

Ron and Harry exchanged a glance with each other, but shook it off and took the bookworm's advice.

"So, Malfoy, what are you doing here?" Hermione questioned.

"I'm a bachelor on the show." He answered simply.

Hermione moaned. "That's not what I mean. What do you want to do with us?" She snapped.

"Uhh...I'm kinda lonely, and thought maybe I could sit with you?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Ferret, we all know you're lying. Now spill it."

Draco looked confused. "I wasn't kidding."

The adults all sat still for a couple minutes, stunned. Then, Hermione spoke up. "Sure, Malfoy, you can sit with us. Well, probably actually just them. I have to go find your sister."

"Wait-Malfoy has a sister?" Ron questioned.

Draco started to try to quickly explain, but got interrupted by a popping sound behind him. Turning around, Blaise ran into his best friend. "Um, Malfoy, Granger...can I talk to you two in private?" The dark-haired man was able to pant out.

"Sur-" Hermione got cut off.

"What ever you have to tell them you can tell us. We're good at keeping secrets...well not really." Ron growled, saying the last part to himself.

"Okay, fine." Blaise shrugged. "Ginny's pregn-"

"NO!" Hermione screamed. "Don't tell them!"

"GINNY'S PREGNANT?!" Ron shrieked even louder than Hermione.

Harry looked grim. "Who's going to be the dad?" He whispered faintly.

Hermione winced. She hadn't told her friends about Ginny's romance! They didn't know anything about how Ginny and her had started hanging out with the Slytherins. Well, mostly only Ginny was...but that's not the point. Ron and Harry were going to go bersekoid **(my made-up word!)**!

"No way, bro." Draco mustered. Hermione suddenly found herself in a room with a bunch of either furious, surprised, excited, or nervous men. And they all wanted the same bit of information. Figuring that Blaise probably shouldn't have left his fiancé and baby alone, Hermione decided to just pull off the bandaid and tell Harry and Ron. Then she'd run out of the room, escaping from their wrath to go find Natalie.

Knowing that it was a good time to say it now, since Harry and Ron's eyes were on her, Hermione answered. "Blaise Zabini."

The Gryffindor girl ran out of the room, hearing explosive yelling behind her. Unfortunately, in her haste to get away, Hermione ran smack-dab into someone. Fortunately, that person was Natalie.

"Natalie!" Hermione gasped. "I need your help! Ginny's pregnant, with extreme morning sickness, and we need barf bags and stuff. Now!"

Natalie's eyes widened. "She's PREGNANT? That'll affect the entire show! I'm presuming that Blaise is the dad?" Hermione nodded. "Yep, well they'll have to get married, and then there will be less people on the show, and...wait, she needed help? Okay, I'll send my friend Ally there. I need to go talk to the Cohnes, because they sort of manage the show when the real manager can't be here. Um..okay, let me summon Ally." Natalie then started to perform a sort of spell, which resulted in a women appearing in front of Hermione. "Hermione meet Ally, Ally meet Hermione. I have to go...Hermione just explain what's going on to Ally, and she'll help you out. Bye and good luck! Say hi to Ginny for me!" Natalie sprinted off, muttering things to herself all the way.

Hermione watched Natalie run off, hoping that Ginny's pregnancy wouldn't be too much of a problem for her. Suddenly, Hermione felt someone watching her. Turning around, she saw Ally-she had totally forgotten that she was there, oddly enough!

"Oh! Hi! I'm Hermione, and I need your help because my friend is having severe morning sickness. Like, barfing continuously. Well, she just found out she's pregnant. We need stuff, supplies sorta, like barf bags and water bottles and maybe stomach pain-relieving medicine. Natalie said that you would be able to get that stuff for us, maybe?" Hermione breathed in deeply.

"Yeah...I think I can find all that stuff. Do you know if it's morning sickness, or nervousness of being pregnant that she's throwing up?" Ally wondered.

"Morning sickness, for sure. She was barfing before she knew she was expecting." Hermione explained.

"OK. What's her name, so I can figure out which cottage is hers?"

"Ginevra Weasley, but she goes by Ginny."

"Great. I'll see you soon."

Hermione rushed back to Ginny, hoping that she wasn't still as rapidly puking as she was before. "Ginny?" The bookworm called as she opened her friend's door.

"Ye-yeah?"

"Hey. How are you feeling? Oh! Hi, Blaise. How did you get here so fast?" Hermione realized that Blaise was with Ginny, helping her through her not-improved-at-all throw up episode.

"Hi. I kind of ran out of the room with Potty-Harry and Ron after you did, and came here to help Ginny. So she's pregnant, huh?" Blaise asked Hermione.

Ginny slapped his arm. "Do you not believe m-(barf)-me?"

"Of course I believe you, darling, but I just need someone to confirm it." Blaise smiled as sweet as he could to Ginny.

Hermione spoke up. "Umm, Ginny, Natalie can't come but someone else from the show can. Her name is Ally, and right now she's getting all the supplies you need. Do you think you can wait just a minute or two more?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Good. So, Ginny and Blaise...what's going on between you two now? Like, are you engaged?" Hermione pondered.

Ginny looked at Blaise, and smiled. "Well, since I'm pregnant we will have to get married. And we want to do it soon, so that I don't have a huge baby bump that messes up my dress choice. I really want to get a proper proposal, though, so Blaise has decided that he'll surprise me and propose sometime soon. It just hasn't happened yet." The red-head explained, hugging her not-yet-but-very-soon-to-be fiancé.

"Okay...and then what? Are you going to get married, then go get a house and have a kid? Ta-dah! Instant family!" Hermione made jazz hands, laughing. Ginny threw up in her bucket again.

"Probably." Blaise agreed. "Oh! I think that uh-Ally is here."

"Thanks, Blaise." Hermione ran to the door. "Hi Ally! Ginny is on the bed...oh! And this is Blaise Zabini, who will end up being the little baby's dad."

Ally smiled at the three. "So, Ginny, Hermione asked me to get you stuff like barf bags, water, and medicine. I was able to find all of that, and some other stuff too. I'm not trained with pregnancy, but there's someone on the staff named Anne who's completely trained in all that stuff. I can get her once we go through all of the stuff I brought."

"Great. Thank you so much. I think Hermione already did, but let me introduce my fiancé, Blaise Zabini."

"Hey, Ally. And Ginny! We aren't engaged yet! I still need to propose, remember?" Blaise laughed.

"Of course I remember. Now, let's go through those goods (barf)!" Ginny threw up once again.

Ally pulled a bag from her pocket (obviously a concealment charm), laying it down on the bed. Okay, so here is a 6-pack of water...and then the medicine to help your stomach calm down. I got barf bags, and then I also found a quiz sort of thing that you can do if you're pregnant. I figured that since you'll be in bed for the next several weeks, it would at least give you something to do before you go get anything else." Ally explained.

"Thank you so much, Ally! One question, though...why'd you say I'll be in bed for so long?" Ginny looked worried.

"Well, because, obviously you or your future husband won't be going on any more dates with other people. And since the contract you signed for the show said that you couldn't leave unless you've been eliminated or chosen by one of the bachelors as their wife, you'll have to wait a while."

"Oh! Yeah, I have to be either eliminated or chosen. But I'm not going to be...I mean, we already know I'll be married to Blaise."

"Yeah...like I said, I really don't know about the whole pregnancy-on-the-show thing. You'll have to either ask Anne or find out from the Cohnes...or the real managers of the show, who are hardly ever here." Ally seemed to have the urge to leave.

Hermione noticed this, and kindly offered to let her go back to her work. "Why don't you go back to your regular work? Thank you so much for helping Ginny, Blaise, and I. Thank you thank you thank you!"

Ally nodded, and left, leaving the three in the room. Blaise and Hermione laughed, seeing that Ginny had fallen asleep holding her barf-bowl. The two left the house, discussing big plans for Blaise's proposal.

**!**


	9. A Grey Sweatshirt

**Hi everyone! Sorry it's been so long since I last updated; I have been soooooo busy lately. Just a quick shout out to my two BFFs, C and C. Thanks for all of your help with the plot - this story wouldn't be the same without you! Now, straight to the story!**

**Disclaimer: most of this is J.K. Rowling's. **

The next morning, Hermione woke up in Ginny's cottage for the second night in a row. After planning a marvelous proposal with Blaise until lunch, when Blaise and Draco both had dates on the show, Hermione returned to Ginny to help with the morning sickness.

"Ginny, are you sure it's normal for you to be vomiting so much? That usually doesn't happen until later in your pregnancy. And I know that witches can find out early, like really early, but don't you think this is too much too early?" Hermione had asked the previous night.

"It's normal; this is how Mum used to be. It runs through the genes, you know?" Ginny had replied.

"I know."

Anyways, when Hermione woke up the next morning, she had the strange urge to walk to the bachelor's cottages. She just needed a break, to handle all of the new information. Besides, she wanted to check in with Harry and Ron. Hermione didn't exactly say a nice goodbye yesterday. Being quiet so as not to wake her friend, the bookworm changed into a running outfit and started to run down the same path she had many times before.

As Hermione ran, she started to get lost in thought.

_I've grown so much since I came unto this show. So much has changed. Wow-Hermione, Ginny's pregnant! Her and Blaise are pretty much starting this whole new life. Really, Hermione, all of your friends are starting new lives. Harry and Ron are going to be getting married soon enough...didn't Harry say he fancied Romilda? To think, maybe Romilda had some sort of hintling that Harry was the one for her. Remember 6th year, with the love-potion chocolates? Merlin, that was a mess. But, like Mum always used to say, 'if love is really true, then you won't have to ponder it'. I don't know...do you think Harry is 'pondering' Romilda. And Ron! He seems to have an interest in Natalie, and Natalie does back. I feel so bad. They really can't be together. What about Malfoy and I? Hermione! Are you really going to ponder this? Malfoy and you? The Ferret and you? No...anyways, I AM pondering it! Mum said true love is when you don't ponder it. But no...I think she meant once your in it. I'm certainly not in love with that platinum haired, handsome...HERMIONE! Okay, okay, calm down. First, let's list this out. That was always Dad's trick. Okay, first, though, am I really interested in Malf_-Ooooofff! "Oh! Are you-you okay?" Hermione had absent-mindedly ran into to someone! Well, not just someone, but none other than Malfoy.

"Granger?" He looked at her curiously. Her cheeks started to turn red. "I know Occlumency, did you know?" Draco smirked.

Hermione started to freak out. He must have been reading her thoughts as she ran (literally) into him. "Y-you do?"

"Yep. 5th year, Potion's classroom. Snape taught it to me, saying that I must be better than Potter in everything. I wasn't, though...Defense Against the Dark Arts...that was Potty's subject. But your friend never did learn it, did he? Occlumency?"

Hermione blushed. "So you were listening to my thoughts?"

"Uh-huh. I must say, those were some interesting thoughts of yours."

"Yeah..." The Gryffindor looked down at her feet.

"Anyways, Hermione..." Draco started.

Abruptly, Hermione looked up. Had Malfoy just called her HERMIONE? Darn...her name sounded so good when he said it.

"Reading your thoughts, Hermione," Draco started trying to play with her thoughts. _Let's see what happens if I keep calling her by her first name!_ Draco thought, joking.

"UGGHHHH!" Hermione groaned, really not that mad. For some reason, Malfoy wasn't really bothering her like he used to. It was almost as if he was...flirting with her.

"So, Granger," Draco began. Hermione sighed, finally feeling somewhat normal again. "What are you doing today?"

"Not much. I think the show is trying to give me a break from dates, what with Ginny's constant barfing."

"Wow. So my friend is actually going to get married. Having a kid. It's a instant family, you know." Draco looked at Hermione.

"That's what I said!" Hermione smiled. "What are you doing today?"

"Nothing. 4 dates in all, yesterday. I am so darn tired!" Draco pouted.

"Yeah, well that's not much compared to me, Malfoy." Hermione smirked, very Slytherin-ish.

"Oh yeah?"

"Well, first I had to help Ginny with all of her vomiting yesterday. Then I planned a, I must say, fantastical proposal for Gin with Blaise all morning. And you know how frustrating Blaise could be. But Ginny's like that, too, so I'm (1) used to it, and (2) think that Blaise and Gin will end up very well together. What do you think of the two of them?" Hermione asked.

"Ummm...I don't know. I just kind of miss Blaise. He just always talks about Ginny, and I don't really mind except for when I'm sharing something important to him and he won't listen." By now, the two of them had walked to the prairie yard, where they were sitting amongst the flowers.

Hermione shivered. It was only 5:30 AM, after all! Plus, the chilly, damp winds didn't help that much either. "Are you cold? A brave Gryffindor, shivering in the wind?" Draco laughed. Kindly, though, he draped his large thick grey sweatshirt over Hermione. "Better?" He asked.

"Much. Thanks." Hermione replied. She snuggled up close to Draco. It was as if she had a devil version of her on one shoulder and an angel on the other. _Angel: Hermione! Why are you laying up against MALFOY? What if Ron or Harry found you? Devil: Just do it! You know you want to! And Draco doesn't seem to mind. Besides, why would Ron or Harry be up at this hour? It's soooooo early for them!_

Inside of Draco's head, crazy thoughts were going on as well. He was so caught up in his mind that he didn't even try to enter Hermione's. _Man! Granger is snuggling up against you! And you gave her your sweatshirt! What's going on? Okay, okay. Just stay calm. Hermione seems to be struggling with this a little, too. You know, I think it'd be rude to go into her mind right now. In the meantime, what really is going on? You have been on dates with so many other girls, on and off the show, so why does sitting with her makes you feel all creeped out? Besides the fact that it's Hermione, of course. Well...Maybe it is Hermione that makes you feel this way. How do you know you aren't destined to marry a Gryffindor, just like Blaise? Anyways, Dad's gone. And you __**are**__ itching to leave his opinions in a cesspool. _

"Draco?" Hermione started.

Instead of answering, Draco leaned down and kissed Hermione. Then he stood up and fled, leaving Hermione with nothing except for her wild thoughts and Draco's grey sweatshirt.

**DRAMIONE! I know this chapter was short, but I thought that that was the perfect ending. Oh...I LOVE DRAMIONE!**


	10. Apparation

**HELLO! **

**I want to say THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU to all of my wonderful, marvelous fans who take their time to give me nice reviews. I literally share them with my family. THANK YOU! Now, I have decided to try to crank this chapter out because of all of the nice reviews. I hope you guys like this - the Dramione aspect of it should be really amping up soon!**

**DISCLAIMER: Do you not have this memorized?! J.K. Rowling's Creation (sigh, cry, sigh, bye).**

**PS: I am assuming you all remember where we left off (smirk) so I am not going to put a "previously on MM" thing, OK?**

**CHAPTER 10! (OMG-are we really already there?!)**

Hermione immediately shot up like a lightning bolt, extremely aware of what had just happened. _DRACO MALFOY JUST KISSED YOU!_ Her mind screamed, but was silent after that. Hermione was surprised. She actually wasn't mad, or sad, or even disappointed. She was actually happy, sort of. But more on that later.

Knowing that she was the only person on earth that wouldn't freak out or think she had officially lost her smartness, Hermione decided to go to Ginny. She was on bed rest, anyways-although Hermione found this weird. Like, Ginny wasn't even a month into her pregnancy! But the soon-to-be Zabini didn't seem to think it was abnormal, so Hermione was going to let it be.

"Ginny?" Hermione squeaked as she entered the cottage.

"Yes?" Ginny perked her head to see her friend. She seemed to look at lot better-the Weasley wasn't puking anymore, and had a brighter, happier look to her.

Hermione was so caught up in herself that she didn't even realize that this was so unusual for her friend; it was 6 in the morning and Ginny was up! "So...I um, have something to tell you." The nervous girl started.

"Yes?"

"Ummm..."

"Hermione! Just tell me! I told you I was pregnant, right? So what could be worse than that?" Ginny laughed.

"I uh-MALFOYKISSEDME!" Hermione rushed.

Ginny, being the greatest BFF, understood. "Wait-Draco kissed you?"

Hermione nodded. She was expecting some sort of huge, dramatic reaction.

"THAT'S FANTASTIC!" Ginny screamed.

Hermione furrowed her brow. "I kno-wait, what?"

"THAT IS MAGNIFICENT!"

"Wha-how so?" Hermione raised her eyebrow. "Enlighten me."

"Well, that means Draco likes you! And let me guess, you did something before he just leaned in and pressed his lips to yours-what did you do?"

"I - ummm - kind of leaned up against him. We were sitting together in the prairie yard." Hermione smiled to herself.

"SEE?! You like him!" Ginny smirked.

The bookworm protested. "What? I DO NOT like Draco Malfoy!"

"Then what was that smile all about?"

"I don't know..."

"OH COME ON! You know _everything_." Ginny giggled. Before Hermione new it, Blaise had appeared at the doorway.

"ZABINI!" Ginny screeched at her boyfriend, jumping out of bed. She got up on her tiptoes and kissed him, and then turned to Hermione.

"Oh-u-uh-Blaise? What are you doing here?" Hermione nervously shook.

"I think I know why Blaise is here, Hermione." Ginny smiled deeply. "Darling...is this about Draco and Hermione?"

"Yes, it is. Malfoy told me that you guys kissed, Hermione." Blaise grinned, thoroughly enjoying this.

"Well...not exactly. Malfoy kissed me." Hermione retorted.

"Uh-huh." The olive-complexioned man laughed, and then nodded unbelievingly.

"It's true! Ask Malfoy!"

Ginny looked at her true love. "Well, at least she's admitting what happened. Now! We need to get you two together. Okay, Blaise...straight into Step 1. We rehearsed this! C'mon! Let's go!" Ginny started rushing around the room madly, grabbing a dress way too short for Hermione's liking, and lots of makeup.

Blaise ran out of his lover's cottage, leaving Hermione and Ginny to themselves. "Gin, what's going on?" Hermione asked.

"Well, it's SOOOO obvious that Draco and you are meant to be together. Everyone sees it...except for you two, apparently. Because of this, Blaise, Natalie and I composed a plan for the day that you two finally lock lips-"

Ginny was interrupted. "We didn't exactly 'lock lips', Gin." Hermione stated.

"Well, a simple peck on the cheek is enough for me. Now, please don't interrupt again. So, we all made this plan. You and Draco have the rest of the day together. Natalie was able to cancel all of Draco's plans the minute Blaise found out, because he told her immediately. Now we need to fancy you up. We have-" Ginny looked at the large, ornate clock hanging on the far wall in her kitchenette. "-26 minutes. Chop chop!"

"Ummm...okay..." Hermione was extremely surprised to find herself ok with this.

First, Hermione gave herself a shower with her wand, which only took 30 seconds. Next, Ginny got her friend into the cocktail dress Hermione had spotted a few minutes earlier. It was beautiful, but as stated before, just a little too short for the bookworm. It reached her mid-thigh, and was a deep maroon. The fabric was ruched, and was not-too-tight, but just right for a cocktail dress. It had a simple, straight neckline with a very small V cut in the middle of the neckline. The dress had a large, eccentric gold bow around Hermione's waist.

"You look terrific!" Ginny grinned.

"Makeup next?" Hermione asked, excited.

"Yes, of course, Miss Hermione."

Applied onto Miss Granger's already beautiful face was a very pretty, gold-ish blush, and dark mascara with gold eye shadow. Her lips were painted with a beautiful dark red glossy lip stick. Then, Ginny piled Hermione's hair on top of her head, with a couple of wispy hairs framing her face. Lastly, Hermione strapped on a pair of bright red, ultra-high wedges. The finished look was probably the most gorgeous and hot Hermione had ever looked.

"Whoa." Hermione gasped.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Ginny ran to answer it.

Hermione gasped once again once she saw who was behind the door.

"H-Hermione?" An all-too-familiar voice stuttered.

"Draco?" Hermione smiled, widely for the whole world to see. The most handsome man she had ever before seen stood in front of her.

Blaise and Ginny ushered the two of them out of the cottage, and told them to just Apparate, with no place in particular in their mind. Then, see where they end up and spend the day there. The one thing they had to do, though, was to return back to Fallegt by midnight, or else they wouldn't be allowed back in at all.

Once Blaise and Ginny went back into the cottage, Draco stopped to look at Hermione. Hermione stopped to look at Draco.

"Draco...about the kiss earlier...what were you trying to do? Did you mean to kiss me?" Hermione looked anxious. She just wanted to figure out if the man that had tormented her for years actually liked her.

Draco took Hermione's hand in his own. "Hermione, I need to explain this all to you, and it could take a long time. So I'll tell you once we Apparate. But for now, I want to let you know that you are the most beautiful woman on this planet."

The brunette blushed a deep red, to match her dress. "Thank you, Mal-Draco. Now, shall we go?"

"But of course." Draco answered back, making sure to pull Hermione close to him for the Apparation. Then the unlikely pair disappeared, pushed into the magical universe of Apparation.

**Another short chapter, I know. But longer ones are coming up. These are all I can manage to crank out with all of my schoolwork, and projects. I am one busy human being! Anyways, I hope that you guys are enjoying the story. I have LOTS of surprises planned...so hang on for one fantastical ride!**


End file.
